El fin de los tiempos
by Ella Tsukino
Summary: Mimi es una adolescente que vive tranquilamente en Odaiba pero una serie de eventos inesperados dan a su vida un giro de 180 , mientras lucha por mantenerse con vida se encontrará con Yamato, un joven muy peculiar que intenta, al igual que ella, mantenerse con vida. Lo que parecía ser un pueblo pacifico terminó convirtiéndose en la peor pesadilla para todos.
1. Acontecimientos extraños

**_Summary: _**

**_Mimi es una adolescente que vive tranquilamente en Odaiba, una experta con el arco y que se verá en la necesidad de proteger a todos sus seres queridos cuando una serie de eventos inesperados dan a su vida un giro de 180°, mientras lucha por mantenerse con vida se encontrará con Yamato, un joven muy peculiar que intenta, al igual que ella mantenerse con vida. Juntos buscarán la manera de salir de una sola pieza. Lo que parecía ser una ciudad pacífica terminó convirtiéndose en la peor pesadilla para todos._**

**_Hola, vengo de nuevo con mis historias, esta vez está basada en la ciencia ficción, pronto se irán dando cuenta de que va el asunto, espero que les guste, en esta ocasión la historia es 100% de mi creación, me inspiré un poco en una pareja que shippeo pero la trama salió directamente de mi imaginación. _**

**_Aclaratoria: Digimon, si están leyendo esta historia, saben que es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, no me pertenece aunque eso quisiera. Y solo tomo los personajes para completar esta "novela"_**

**_ESTA HISTORIA NO TIENE FINES LUCRATIVOS, si alguien les está cobrando por leerla ¡los han estafado! Di no a la piratería (; x_**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Acontecimientos extraños.

Caminaba por la calle seguida de su hermano pequeño, el día era tan agradable que a pesar de que el invierno se acercaba a pasos agigantados podía salir solo con el suéter de su uniforme. Giró el rostro para observar al niño que la acompañaba, acaba de cumplir 10 años y parecía ser feliz, aun y cuando no tuvo a unos padres que lo cuidaran, cuando apenas tenía 2 años fallecieron durante un viaje de negocios que requería viajar en barco, nunca encontraron sus cuerpos. Ella apenas era una niña de 8 años, aunque no tuvo que soportar todo el peso sola, su hermano Taichi siete años mayor se encargó de toda la documentación junto con sus tíos que siempre los han cuidado.

-¿En qué piensas Mimi?- preguntó el pequeño al notar su mirada-

-En nada- le sonrió despeinándolo- si no apretamos el paso llegaremos tarde-

Se despidió de él con la mano pasando de largo la primaria, siguió caminando cuatro cuadras hasta divisar el edificio de su preparatoria y casi al instante el timbre la obligó a salir disparada hasta el salón. Atravesó la puerta del aula aliviada de que aún no apareciera el maestro y se sentó sobre la mesa junto a sus amigos Miyako Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, Sora Takenouchi, Meiko Mochizuki y Koushiro Izumi, acomodándose la falda del uniforme; platicaban animadamente sobre los extraños ataques que se habían estado dando en la ciudad, algo relacionado con animales salvajes y drogadictos agresivos con tendencias caníbales.

-Por poco y no llegas- Interrumpió la plática Koushiro dirigiéndose a la recién llegada.- ¿Takeru volvió a quedarse dormido?-

-Levantar a ese niño es como mover una pared, igual que su hermano- rezongó mientras sacaba una manzana de la mochila- ¿De que hablaban?- cuestionó mordiéndola.

-Ken cree que algo muy raro está pasando- respondió Sora con incredulidad- solo porque han desaparecido algunas personas y otras han sido encontradas con mordidas, como si les hubieran arrancado la carne-

Ken negó con la cabeza ante su comentario y lanzó un periódico sobre la mesa en el cual se podía leer "Muere indigente, posible ataque animal". Observó la imagen detenidamente por unos momentos, el cuerpo estaba destrozado como si un oso hubiera decidido usarlo como saco de box pero las mordidas en algunas partes parecían ser de una dentadura humana, la forma de media luna y las marcas la hacían dudar de que tuvieran la razón, ¿Cómo había llegado un animal hasta ahí? ¿Cómo es que nadie lo vio? Le regresó el pedazo de papel.

-Ese periódico está mal- aseguró mirando a sus amigos- fíjense bien, esas marcas son de dientes humanos, la simetría de la mordida y la forma de media luna, un animal no deja esas marcas-

Todos guardaron silencio asimilando la información hasta que Meiko comenzó a reírse diciendo que tenía una imaginación muy grande. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, podían creer lo que se les diera la gana, para ella eso no había sido un ataque animal.

Poco después entró el maestro poniendo orden y se vio obligada a prestar atención. Durante el transcurso del día ninguno hizo referencia a las noticias que circulaban y los jóvenes preferían ignorar los asuntos que no les concernían directamente, todos entraban y salían sin decir nada hasta que la clase de biológica impartida por el señor Ferres, la última de ese día, terminó y antes de que pudieran recoger sus cosas dio un pequeño discurso sobre el tema.

-Jóvenes, sé que muchos de ustedes estarán enterados de las noticias que están rondando últimamente, aun no se sabe nada sobre el asunto por lo que se les pide sean cuidadosos en las calles, no lleguen tarde a casa y procuren no estar solos.-

Terminaron de recoger sus cosas agradeciéndole antes de salir rápidamente, apenas era las 1 de la tarde, su hermano salía en 15 minutos así que debía ir por él y después preparar la comida para los 3, desde que sus padres ya no estaban ella era la encargada de las compras y preparar la comida. Los demás caminaban a su lado, Meiko opinaba que deberían ir al cine mientras Ken y Koushiro optaban por el Gotcha, el campo de Gotcha era su lugar favorito para pasar el rato desde que entraron a la preparatoria, aunque a las chicas les molestaba que siempre terminara en el equipo contrario, Ken siempre procuraba tenerla en su equipo al ser buena en eso. Continuaron discutiendo hasta llegar a la primaria.

-Si vamos al Gotcha exijo tener a Mimi de mi lado- Intervino Miyako- estoy cansada de perder siempre-

-Lo decidiremos justamente- Aseguró Ken-

-Piedra, Papel o tijera- los seis expresaron en voz alta conteniendo la risa-

-Ustedes chicos son muy tontos- aseguró Takeru provocando que Koushiro le revolviera el cabello

-Vale, lo resolveremos allá-Mimi miró su reloj- tenemos que irnos, nos vemos a las 3.

* * *

Manejaba su Jeep Wrangler 2015 rumbo a la ciudad que se le había asignado para ingresar al regimiento, desde que había cumplido los 17 años había estado en una academia militar con el propósito de convertirse en parte del ejercito del país, al igual que su padre, claro que le había costado mucho trabajo dejar a su hermana por dos años a cargo de la única tía que tenían, que además era muy vieja. Pero ella era inteligente y logró arreglárselas durante ese tiempo, ahora estaba en el asiento del copiloto cambiando la estación de radio hasta encontrar una canción que le agradase y observando la naturaleza, y él, con tan solo 19 años, estaba en camino de su nuevo trabajo. Desde el momento que recibió una carta donde lo aceptaron dentro del ejército, sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo maletas y salieron a su nuevo hogar.

Observó de reojo a la pequeña, apenas tenía 9 años pero ya se comportaba como una mini adulta.

-¿Vas a extrañar a la tía, Hikari?- preguntó revolviéndole el cabello-

-No- respondió feliz- La tía no me hacía mucho caso, no jugaba conmigo como tú, solo comía y dormía. Como un oso-

-Bueno, jugaremos mucho en nuestra nueva casa- aseguró conteniendo la risa- y tendrás muchos amigos.

-¡Sí!- exclamó emocionada.-

Llegaron hasta una de las colonias del lugar. Odaiba, según recordaba se llamaba el pueblo, era un lugar muy tranquilo, las personas paseaban por las calles saludándose e incluso a ellos, que eran unos completos desconocidos, los recibían con una sonrisa, la base militar se encontraba en las afueras, pero no se preocupó mucho por presentarse ya que su ingreso oficial ocurriría dentro de unas semanas, por el momento se dedicaría a recorrer el pueblo y llevar a su hermana a pasear.

Al día siguiente, cuando todas las cajas estuvieron dentro de la casa, y la mayoría de los objetos en su lugar los dos hermanos se tumbaron en el sillón observando la pared con la fotografía enmarcada de sus padres.

-Yamato- Hikari llamó su atención- Los extraño-

La miró por unos momentos con el corazón comprimido, sus padres habían fallecido hace 4 años, cuando apenas tenía 15 años, y ella cinco, desde entonces solo se tenían el uno al otro. La abrazó por los hombros y besó la cabeza.

-Yo también- murmuró- pero sé que ellos estarían felices de vernos llegar hasta aquí, y estoy seguro que en este momento estaríamos yendo a algún lugar para conocer mejor el pueblo-

-¡Vayamos al parque!- exclamó levantándose de golpe y estirándolo hacia la puerta- vamos, vamos, vamos-

Entraron al auto y recorrieron hasta el centro de la ciudad donde observaron el gran campo de Gotcha, miró a su hermana con los ojos brillantes, no podía perderse la oportunidad de entrar a uno cada que podía, se estacionó y le prometió llevarla después de una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento. Al final Hikari aceptó con un pequeño mohín.

* * *

Escuchó al pequeño contarle lo que había pasado en su escuela ese día, todos hablaban de los ataques de animales pero nadie estaba preocupado ya que según contaban los chismes se había identificado y asesinado al animal.

Preparó rápidamente la comida dejando 3 platos en la mesa y esperó ayudando a Takeru con su tarea a que llegara Taichi. Veinte minutos después apareció dejando un maletín en el sillón y besando la frente de Ambos. Le sonrió con ternura al sentarse a la mesa.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- cuestionó Mimi-

-Nada fuera de lo normal- respondió mordisqueando un pan- ¿Y ustedes?-

-Lo de siempre- respondió Takeru- la única novedad es que todo mundo anda vuelto loco por lo de los ataques de animales-

-En la preparatoria pasa lo mismo- intervino su hermana sin darle mucha importancia- Aunque insisto en que no son animales-

-Pienso lo mismo- Taichi asintió señalando el periódico en la mesa de la sala- y es poco creíble la nota-

-La pregunta es ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para atacar a mordidas a alguien?- la chica estaba pensativa- me gustaría poder investigarlo.

-Creo que para eso te falta 1 año de preparatoria y 5 de licenciatura en criminología-

-No te burles- le saca la lengua- algún día seré una gran criminóloga-

Continuaron charlando hasta que casi se dieron las 2:30. Mimi subió a su habitación para cambiarse su feo uniforme por unos vaqueros entubados, una blusa de tirantes negra, sobre ella, una blusa azul de vestir sin abotonar, una chamarra verde con negro, sus botas de cuero café de tubo alto y una bufanda blanca. Bajó las escaleras a saltos mientras su hermano mayor la observaba.

-¿A dónde vas?- tenía un montón de papeles regados en la pequeña mesa entre los sillones y dividía su atención entre ellos y su hermano.

-Al Gotcha- respondió tomando una bolsa de correa larga- y de ahí iré a practicar un poco tiro con arco- se acercó para besar la cabeza del pequeño y la mejilla del mayor- volveré para la cena, asegúrate que Takeru haga sus deberes-

-Oye, no soy un niño- se quejó el menor con un mohín-

-Seguro campeón- le guiñó el ojo-

-No te preocupes, sal y diviértete- le tendió un billete- y ten cuidado, no te fíes de nadie que no conozcas y mantente alejada de los problemas-

Asintió mientras salía de la casa pensativa, sus hermanos era la única familia que tenía aparte de sus tíos, y a decir verdad no era que fueran precisamente hermanos, Taichi era hijo biológico de los señores Yagami, mientras ella fue adoptada después de que sus padres murieran en un accidente de auto cuando era muy pequeña, ni siquiera los recordaba y lo mismo pasó con Takeru, su madre había fallecido al dar a luz por lo que los señores Yagami decidieron adoptarlo, de modo que cada uno era diferente de los otros, no solo en los apellidos. Taichi Yagami era un chico muy alto, con su cabello marrón oscuro alborotado, ojos como el chocolate y de cuerpo bien torneado a pesar de no parecer muy musculoso, cuando lo veía era como si estuviera frente al señor Yagami pero más joven, conocía diferentes tipos de artes marciales y manejo de armas, su padre, lo había entrenado bien; Takeru Takaishi, heredó la rubia cabellera y los ojos azules de su madre, era apenas un poco más bajo que el mayor, posiblemente en algunos años su altura alcanzaría a la de su hermano, era un chico dulce e inocente, de vez en cuando Taichi lo llevaba a campos de tiro al blanco pero su conocimiento sobre el tema era limitado.

Por ultimo Mimi Tachikawa, la única mujer y a quien más cuidaban sus hermanos, su parecido con su madre era sorprendente, las mismas facciones finas, el cuerpo delgado y pequeño como si fuera una muñeca con la que no se puede jugar brusco, y por supuesto el largo y sedoso cabello color chocolate y sus ojos como el color del topacio. Taichi se había encargado, como lo hizo su padre con él alguna vez, de pagar todo tipo de clases especiales para aprender defensa personal, artes marciales, etc. Viendo su aspecto nadie podría creer que alguien tan menuda podría romperle el cuello en dos segundos a su atacante. De todas las clases a las que asistió el tiro con arco y tiro al blanco fueron sus favoritas.

Fueron unidos por una pareja maravillosa, si no fuera por ellos habrían sufrido demasiado, fue por eso que le dolió demasiado su muerte, como si su destino fuera que todas las personas a las que amaba murieran. Suspiró hasta que divisó a sus amigos frente al letrero "Campo de Gotcha" jugando piedra, papel o tijeras para decidir quién se iba con ella.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó divertida- Chicos tenemos 16 años, hay formas más maduras de resolver esto-

-¡Uy! pues perdón miss madura- gruñó Miyako concentrada en el juego.

-¡Que comience el duelo!- gritó Koushiro entusiasmado-

-Alguien tiene que dejar de ver Yu-Gi-Oh- Canturreó Meiko arreglándose el cabello, de todos ella era la más preocupada por su imagen.

Después de 15 minutos de "duelo" resultó, como siempre, ser la seleccionada para ir al equipo de chicos, se colocaron el uniforme verde militar, el chaleco, guantes y demás protecciones para el cuerpo, los hombres llevaban puesto su máscara protectora mientras las chicas las sujetaban en la mano al caminar. El campo, era enorme, casi del tamaño de un estadio y había otras pocas personas jugando.

-¡Rayos!- Exclamó Mimi sujetando su bolsa que había olvidado guardar en el locker-

Dejó la careta en manos de Sora y regresó sus pasos, volvió el rostro para decirle algo a sus amigos chocando con uno de los jugadores y perdiendo el equilibrio. Antes de que cayera la sujetó del brazo equilibrándola. Lo miró unos momentos, sin poder reconocer nada más que sus peculiares ojos bicolor, el derecho dorado, como la miel y el izquierdo de un azul tan intenso como el del mar. En cuanto notó que no caería soltó su brazo.

-Hermano ¿Ya vas a entrar?- la dulce voz de una niña la regresó a la realidad

-Gracias- Murmuró antes de seguir su camino.

El chico la observó con curiosidad, especialmente porque iba preparada para entrar al campo, se veía tan menudo y delicada que era imposible imaginarla empuñando un arma o con habilidades de lucha, parecía muñeca en la tienda equivocada. Llevaba su larga cabellera castaña recogida en dos coletas bajas, como una niña. Se alejó hasta colocarse en una parte donde no hubiera personas pero pudiera observarlos a todos. Poco después regresó corriendo y una de las chicas del grupo, sus amigos probablemente, le lanzó la careta que atrapó al vuelo poniéndosela, se colocó en un lado de los dos hombres que las acompañaban y dieron comienzo al juego. Se detuvo unos segundos a verlos, las chicas del equipo contrario se movían por instinto al no querer que las golpearan con las capsulas de pintura, solo una de ellas parecía mantener un leve control de lo que hacía. En cambio los otros tres se veían más seguros y decididos, especialmente la castaña que les daba indicaciones para separarse, se movía como un leopardo al acecho, se percató de que sujetaba el arma como un profesional, lo que demostraba su conocimiento sobre el tema. Los dejó momentáneamente para centrarse en su propio entrenamiento, que tuviera unas semanas libre no era motivo para descuidarse.

Hizo ejercicios básicos durante 15 minutos hasta que un grito de júbilo lo distrajo. Se volvió justo a tiempo de ver como uno de los chicos levantaba en el aire a la castaña y esta reía abiertamente, aunque no podía ver su rostro. En cuanto la bajó esta dijo algo y los demás se pusieron en guardia. El equipo perdedor contó hasta 3 y los ganadores salieron en diferentes direcciones. Los chicos eran buenos pero nada comparado con la castaña que se barría en el piso, saltaba toneles volcados y se balanceaba entre los tubos para ocultarse tras otro pedazo de metal, sabía cuándo cubrirse y cuando atacar, los chicos decidieron una alianza contra ella y ni así lograron tocarla. Rápida y certera salió de su escondite disparando a ambos sin cometer un error, en cuanto vio el juego ganado se quitó la careta con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillando como el topacio líquido.

La chica sonrió a sus amigos mientras salían del campo de Gotcha, desde pequeña le había gustado todo lo relacionado con armas y las clases de tiro al blanco en las que había estado le fueron de mucha utilidad, hasta el punto de considerar inscribirse en la licenciatura en criminología o algo relacionado a eso, su sueño era ingresar a la SWAT pero lo que más le gustaba era el arco, tensar la cuerda, soltar la flecha y verla volar hasta el objetivo. Se cambió siguiendo a sus compañeros y se despidió de ellos antes de salir, esperaría un poco para ir al campo de tiro con arco.

Mientras descansaba observó al chico que la había ayudado, parecía un experto en lo que estaba haciendo, sujetaba el arma con seguridad y no dudaba al apuntar a sus blancos, mientras rodaba en el piso, sus tiros eran limpios, certeros y se movía con la agilidad de alguien que hacía eso seguido, trepaba sogas sin dificultad y dejaba caer desde alturas considerables. No podía apartar la mirada por más que quería.

Después de un tiempo sus miradas hicieron contacto, o eso creyó al no poder ver detrás del plástico de la careta a esa distancia. Sintiéndose un poco incomoda se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al siguiente campo. Asistía más por gusto que por deber, desde hace un año que el maestro le había dicho que no era necesario ir más, ya había aprendido todo lo necesario pero le gustaba tanto que cada que tenía oportunidad pasaba por ahí. Tomó su arco del locker, el cual amaba al ser un regalo especial de su padre, arco de Howkeye de colección, debería estar en una caja, guardado y protegido, pero prefería usarlo, para ella era como tener a su padre cerca. Se colocó el carcaj a la espalda junto con el protector de brazo, dragonera y dactilera.

Dentro del campo solo se encontraba su maestro y un chico de unos 13 años, los saludo con la mano dirigiéndose hasta la diana y posicionándose para tirar. Abrió sus piernas colocándolas de forma perpendicular al blanco, bajó el arco sacando una flecha de su carcaj y fijándola en la cuerda con el culatín, su dedo índice sobre la flecha, el anular y medio debajo. Respiró profundamente una vez antes de levantar el brazo sacando el arco de forma vertical apuntando al blanco, acercó la mano con la cuerda y la flecha hasta su rostro, cerca de la esquina de su boca, apuntó y la soltó relajando los dedos de la mano, salió volando a toda velocidad ensartándose en el blanco. Tiro limpio y perfecto.

-Excelente- felicitó su maestro, el señor Genai- si quisieras podrías quitarme el trabajo en un segundo- bromeó-

-No me tiente- respondió con una pequeña risa, desde que entró a su escuela la había visto como una hija-

El resto de la tarde el señor Genai mantuvo su atención dividida entre el chico y ella, que pasó todo el tiempo lanzando flechas a la diana desde diferentes distancias, 4, 8, 15 metros, cuando ya no quedaba distancia que abarcar su maestro decidió que sería bueno intentarlo con "objetos en movimiento", que en su lenguaje significaba "Patos de goma" lanzados al aire por él. El ejercicio no supuso mucho problema y al final se sentaron los tres a descansar antes de irse, eran las 9 de la noche y el pueblo se encontraba ya a oscuras.

-Mimi, insisto, pronto podrás robarme el trabajo así que antes de que eso pase déjame hacerte una oferta…-

-Señor, jamás le robaría su trabajo- aseguró apenada-

-Lo sé, es broma, salvo lo de la oferta, quiero que trabajes aquí y ayudes a los novatos- dijo con una sonrisa-

-Lo pensaré- se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió a los locker para dejar el arco-

-Será mejor que se lo lleven- el maestro también se puso de pie- han estado pasando cosas extrañas y el cielo ya está oscuro, lo mejor será que lo lleven con ustedes-

-pero no podemos usarlo, sería ilegal.- miró dudosa el arco negro que tenía en sus manos.

-No si es en defensa propia- les sonrió guiándolos a la puerta de salida.

-¿Usted también cree que es un animal?- preguntó la chica curiosa- ¿Qué clase de animal haría eso?-

-Dudo mucho que haya sido un animal, no tengo la menor idea de que sea pero por precaución siempre carguen con que defenderse-

-Por supuesto un arco es lo bastante discreto para que nadie lo note- bromeó-

-Será mejor que se marchen ya, no quiero que se les haga más tarde- bajaron los escalones- tengan cuidado-

* * *

Después de ese pequeño entrenamiento en el gotcha cumplió su promesa a su hermana y la llevó primero a un pequeño tour en las instalaciones del campo y después abordaron el Jeep nuevamente para dirigirse al parque, que según la mujer que atendía ahí, era el mejor para los niños con sus juegos y áreas verdes.

-Unas carreras- gritó Hikari corriendo del Jeep hasta el parque-

-¡Es trampa, no contaste!- gritó siguiéndole los pasos a la niña

Corrió dándole un margen de ventaja y la alcanzó momentos después levantándola del suelo y dándole vueltas en el aire hasta que se dejaron caer en el pasto entre risas.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres hacer?- cuestionó el mayor

-Primero quiero un helado-

Durante el día se dedicaron a pasear por el parque y montar todos los juegos y resbaladeros como si fuera un niño más, las personas los observaron con curiosidad, seguramente parecía un padre con su hija y estarían pensando que era muy joven para tener una hija tan mayor. Continuó sin darle importancia, mientras su hermana estuviera feliz el haría el ridículo. Se dieron las 8 de la tarde y el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa- tomó su mano y caminó hasta el aparcadero-

El lugar estaba casi vacío, nada que ver con la tarde, el aire soplaba un poco helado provocándole una sensación desagradable, acercó un poco más a su hermana justo en el momento que el aire atrajo el olor a podrido de la basura.

-Qué asco- murmuró la pequeña tapándose la nariz-

Siguieron caminando hasta que el auto estuvo cerca. Cuando abrieron la puerta y abordaron divisó a dos personas que se tambaleaban entre los arbustos. Suspiró, al parecer estar fuera de servicio no le impedía a su conciencia intervenir.

-Espera aquí- dijo a su hermana saliendo del auto.

Caminó hasta acercarse a las personas y no pudo evitar taparse la nariz con la mano, el repugnante olor provenía de ellos. Habló gritando un poco para que la mano no amortiguara la voz pero parecía que no lo escuchaban.

-Este lugar no es para que estén bebiendo ni haciendo sus estupideces, será mejor que se alejen- ordenó con su tono militar-

Los dos hombres se detuvieron momentáneamente emitiendo gruñidos antes de continuar avanzando, arrastraban los pies y su estabilidad le preocupaba. Se acercó más hasta que la luz le permitió verlos con claridad. Su garganta se resecó y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía hasta querer vomitar. Decidió que lo mejor era no meterse en problemas llevando consigo a su hermana y les dio una advertencia más antes de regresar al Jeep dudando de lo que veía.

-¿Están ebrios?- cuestionó Hikari mirándolos- creo que no pueden ni caminar-

-Sí están ebrios- mintió- a pesar de ser un pueblo tranquilo hay que tener cuidado- arrancó mirándolos por el retrovisor-

* * *

Hasta el momento no se había detenido a pensar en lo peligroso que podría ser salir en la noche con todos esos eventos raros, el chico con el que salió parecía bastante nervioso, volteaba a todos lados como si esperase un asalto, le sonrió con ternura y le ofreció llevarlo a su casa, tranquilizándolo notoriamente. Durante el trayecto de ida todo estuvo tranquilo, el niño parecía ser bastante dulce, aunque claro que no entendía nada sobre un juego de cartas o algo así del que hablaba, cuando giraron en una esquina sus padres ya lo estaban esperando, le agradecieron y se retiraron a su casa. El aire comenzaba a soplar frío, presagio de que pronto entraría el invierno.

El trayecto de regreso fue otra historia, supongo que el chiquillo le contagió su nerviosismo porque no paraba de mirar en todas direcciones, instintivamente sujetó el arco y sacó una flecha del carcaj, respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, solo faltaban 3 cuadras para llegar a su casa, 3 eternas cuadras… intentó mantener la calma.

Caminó como si nada pasara pero sus instintos le decían que corriera lo más rápido posible, no sabía si era producto de su imaginación o de los extraños sonidos que provenían del parque por el que estaba pasando, además de eso habría que agregar el olor a podrido, como si nadie hubiera recogido la basura por 2 meses, miró de reojo hacia los árboles del parque y descubrió a un hombre, posiblemente indigente, que arrastraba los pies y se movía como si estuviera ebrio.

-¿Hola?- saludó dudosa- ¿Necesita ayuda?-

El hombre no respondió, solamente siguió su lento avance hacia donde se encontraba y mientras más avanzaba el olor a podrido aumentaba. Colocó la flecha en la cuerda y fijó el culatín, sin pensarlo dos veces lo elevó apuntando hacia él.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- cuestionó con la voz temblorosa-

La luz permitió verlo brevemente, estaba pálido y sus ojos estaban blancos, como si estuvieran velados, y una gran marca de mordida asomaba de su hombro. Destensó el arco algo aturdida, el hombre seguía avanzando, el olor aumentaba… antes siquiera de saber que estaba haciendo salió corriendo. Entró a su casa agitada.

Subió a su habitación para ponerse la pijama y se sentó en la cama observando el arco ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Era prácticamente imposible que lo que acababa de ver fuera real, posiblemente su imaginación o algo relacionado con la luz, ese hombre no podía… pero parecía… muerto. El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Retrajo el arco guardándolo dentro de la mochila y colocó algunas flechas antes de que su hermano mayor entrara.

-¿Por qué no avisaste que habías llegado?- cuestionó sentándose en la cama-

-Se me pasó, lo siento- mantuvo la mirada en la colcha-

-¿Pasa algo?- la conocía perfectamente, cuando rehuía su mirada quería decir que algo andaba mal-

-Nada solo… estoy cansada- mintió-

-Bien-

Antes de que se pusiera de pie sujetó su brazo obligándolo a sentarse otra vez, no le gustaba ocultarle nada a su hermano.

-Yo… creo que me volví loca- dijo en voz baja

-Cuéntame-

Narró su travesía para dejar al niño en su casa, los ruidos extraños de la persona y como parecía más muerto que vivo. Todo el tiempo la escuchó atentamente sin interrumpir o mandarla por un tubo. Asentía como si comprendiera

-Quizá estaba borracho- respondió serio- y si era indigente es lógico que el olor fuera porque no había tenido ocasión de asearse, sabes que ellos no tienen lo que tu- colocó su mano sobre su cabeza y la despeinó- descansa hermanita. Recuerda que este pueblo siempre ha sido muy tranquilo.-

Suspiró al verlo salir del cuarto, sabía que nadie le creería, incluso ella dudaba de que fuera cierto, Taichi debía tener razón, solo fue producto de su imaginación y el pobre hombre no era culpable de no poder asearse. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Estoy segura que más de uno ya sabe de qué va esta historia, quiero aclarar que no va a ser, por el momento, una novela romántica, estará centrada en la acción, pero espero que sea de su agrado, denle una oportunidad, sé que no es lo que muchos buscan pero me parece interesante hacer algo más… ¿Rudo?... la verdad es que tengo planeado publicarla en otro lugar con nombres de mi propia creación pero aunque ustedes no lo crean mi cerebro no coopera si no utilizo a los personajes de Digimon :p**_

_**Si les gustó dejen su comentario, espero leernos pronto ya que la novela está terminada, tengo planeado subir un capitulo cada 2 semanas si es posible, quienes ya han entrado a mi perfil saben que por falta de tiempo no soy muy activa pero prometo esta vez si subirlos como se indica**_

_**Frase de la semana:**__ Las cosas buenas pasan a quienes las esperan, las mejores a quienes luchan y van por ellas._

_**Nos leemos luego. **_

_**By: Ella Tsukino (: x **_


	2. El comienzo del final

**Volví, me disculpó por la tardanza, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, si tiene algunos errores ruego que me disculpen, volví a leerlo antes de subirlo pero uno nunca sabe.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: El comienzo del final

Los días siguientes se levantaba intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido esa noche, pero sin poder evitar mantener sus sentidos alerta al caminar junto a su hermano. Lo único que la hacía sentir segura era el arco guardado en su mochila y el hecho de que todas las personas parecieran tranquilas.

Entró al instituto después de dejar a su hermano en la primaria encontrándose con sus amigos que platicaban con normalidad, al parecer había sido la única que había tenido inconvenientes al regresar a casa. Intentó prestarles atención pero su mente regresaba una y otra vez al vagabundo que se encontró. Sora la observó con curiosidad al notarla distraída durante todas las clases.

-Mimi ¿Qué te pasa?- Cuestionó tomando su mochila, las clases habían terminado y la castaña no había intercambiado más que algunas frases con ellos-

-Nada- respondió cruzando la puerta, si su hermano no le había creído, mucho menos ellos- estoy cansada ayer pasé mucho tiempo entrenando.-

Todos la miraron incrédulos, la grandiosa Mimi Tachikawa podía hacer eso todo el día y al siguiente estar fresca como una lechuga, era obvio que algo grave le había pasado, miraba a todos lados como si temiera que alguien la atacara y cada ruido la hacía respingar.

-o hablas ahora o te obligamos Tachikawa- Koushiro se cruzó de brazos cortándole el paso- Ahora-

-Somos cinco contra uno y no tememos usar la fuerza- Coincidió Meiko-

-Confía en nosotros- Miyako la tomó del brazo-

-Vale, vayamos por un frappe- aceptó finalmente

Caminaron hacia el centro comercial de Odaiba, era enorme y se convirtió en la sensación desde el momento que lo instalaron, se sentaron en una de las mesas de la planta alta tomando su bebida mientras Mimi comenzaba a explicarles lo que había pasado esa noche, esperó que la miraran como una loca o que se rieran en su cara, pero, si le creían o no, ninguno hizo un comentario hiriente.

-Puede que Taichi tenga razón- comenzó Sora al ver que nadie sabía que decir- pero… a decir verdad, me pasó algo parecido ayer en la noche cuando salí a tirar la basura, no sé si era el mismo vagabundo pero concuerda con tu descripción-

-¿Será una nueva droga?- Ken estaba pensativo-

-No sé qué sea pero nada de esto me da buena espina- Mimi enarcó una ceja- tengan cuidado, si se topan a alguien así lo mejor es alejarse- todos asintieron- lo que no sé es cómo es posible que la policía esté tan tranquila con esto-

-Escuché que insisten en que la situación está bajo control, pero entre más pasa el tiempo hay más desaparecidos o muertos- Miyako, de los seis, era la que más se mantenía informada de todo en el pueblo- para ellos no es de relevancia.-

-¿De verdad tenemos que preocuparnos tanto?- Meiko parecía más nerviosa que todos los demás- Digo, la policía se está encargando del problema y yo nunca me he topado con nada parecido-

-No me agrada todo esto- aseguró la castaña recogiendo una pelota que había rodado hacia ella- pero no hay de qué preocuparse- la tranquilizó con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie-

Caminó hacia una castaña de la edad de su hermano, quizá, y le devolvió la pelota con una sonrisa, le recordó cuando ella era una niña y salía con los señores Yagami, solía usar esos vestidos ampones como la pequeña.

-Gracias- respondió con una dulce voz-

-De nada- le sonrió poniéndose de pie.-

En cuanto levantó el rostro quedó frente a un chico rubio y se ruborizó ligeramente al no percatarse de su cercanía. Analizó su rostro rápidamente, era de tez pálida, su rubia cabellera estaba despeinada y aun así se veía genial, sus rasgos eran perfectos, salvo por la línea de seriedad que se formaba en su mandíbula, vestía unos jeans desgastados junto a una camisa azul rey, pero fueron sus ojos los que más llamaron su atención, uno era de un azul intenso mientras el otro brillaba como el oro puro, eran hermosos. Juraría que lo había visto antes.

-Gracias- murmuró sin inmutarse-

-De… nada-

Mimi se dio la vuelta para volver a la mesa con sus amigos, que la observaban con una sonrisa, pero ella no dejó que hicieran alboroto al ver que el chico se sentaba a unas mesas de distancia. Continuaron platicando hasta las 7 de la tarde y se despidieron para dirigirse cada uno a su casa.

* * *

Se dirigía hacia el centro comercial, según lo que había escuchado era el lugar más popular de Odaiba, Hikari canturreaba alegremente mientras el giraba el volante hacia la dirección que le habían indicado. Se estacionó y comenzó a recorrer el lugar que desde su perspectiva no era nada del otro mundo, aunque si era el más grande de la ciudad, estaba lleno de jóvenes y tenía muchos lugares llamativos, tiendas de dulces, regalos, comida, kioskos donde vendían joyería, fundas para teléfonos y demás.

Subieron hacia la planta alta donde se encontraba la comida, su hermana caminaba feliz de haber encontrado un juguete, de todo lo que pudo haberle comprado decidió elegir una pelota parecida a un globo, con una tira de elástico que podía rebotar con la mano sin que se le fuera. Claro que siendo ella el cordón escapó de su mano y el objeto salió disparado hacia una mesa con chicos vestidos con el uniforme de la preparatoria de Odaiba. Una de las chicas, la castaña, lo tomó y caminó hacia Hikari que se había adelantado, le sonrió mientras se lo entregaba y se incorporó sin notar que él estaba ya frente a ella, provocando que se ruborizara notoriamente.

La miró analíticamente, era la misma chica del gotcha que se había topado hace algunos días, la reconocería donde fuera y al parecer ella también dio indicios de reconocer su peculiar color de ojos, casi había olvidado que para muchos era algo extraño, incluso tendían a asustarse, en cambio ella parecía admirada. Se retiró poco después y ellos se encaminaron a una mesa después de comprar un helado, su grupo era muy peculiar, un chico bajo de pelo rojizo, una chica bastante bonita con un tono de cabello aún más rojo que el de su amigo y unos bonitos ojos cafés, una pelimorada de ojos color avellana, una pelinegra de ojos igual de oscuros, ambas usaban lentes, un chico alto con el pelo teñido de azul y mirada azulada.

Y por último la castaña que se empeñaba en toparse con él, era bastante bonita, como una pequeña hada que se había escapado de esos cuentos que solía leerle a Hikari, esta vez llevaba su larga cabellera suelta, cayendo como una cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos seguían igual de brillantes que antes y mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, tendía a hacer gestos, arrugar la nariz o enarcar las cejas ligeramente cuando algo no le agrada.

-¿Estás viendo a la chica de hace un momento?- Cuestionó Hikari asomándose sobre su hombro- Es muy bonita ¿Verdad?

-No- mintió- estoy viendo el lugar en general y- le sonrió volviendo el rostro hacia ella- no es tan bonita.-

La pequeña se encogió de hombros y continuó devorando su helado, su hermana, de apenas 9 años era tan menuda como aquella chica, sus enormes ojos cafés claro miraban todo con emoción y su cabellera del mismo color hasta las mejillas le hacía parecer un duendecillo, y aun así, para ser tan joven, era muy perceptiva, sabía cuándo mentía y hacer ese gesto era como decirle "seguro, fingiré que te creo".

Salieron del lugar antes que aquellos chicos y se dirigieron hacia el Jeep, como el atardecer ya caía sobre ellos el aire era un poco más helado, manejó tranquilamente por las calles vacías de la ciudad, era un lugar bastante tranquilo, estaba pensando en los beneficios de eso para su hermana cuando un hombre apareció frente el auto sin darle oportunidad de frenar hasta que ya había pasado sobre él. Detuvo el auto tranquilizando a Hikari que gritaba asustada y bajó para auxiliar al hombre.

-Oh por dios- murmuró arrodillándose- ¿Puede oírme?

El sujeto no se movía, le dio la vuelta percatándose de la marca de dientes en el brazo izquierdo, apenas se disponía a inspeccionar la herida cuando el hombre abrió los ojos de golpe y se encaramó sobre él. Extrañamente no parecía herido, pero sus ojos estaban velados y movía la mandíbula luchando por morderlo.

-¡Hermano!- Hikari salió del auto-

-Entra… al… auto- Gritó mientras luchaba con el hombre-

En cuanto se liberó corrió hacia el jeep tomando su arma y salió diciéndole a su hermana que por ningún motivo se le ocurriera volver a bajarse. Apuntó al tipo ordenándole que se detuviera pero este continuó su lento avance hacia él, disparó a la pierna, como advertencia, pero continuó avanzando. Sin otra salida se vio obligado a disparar al pecho logrando que cayera nuevamente al suelo, bajó el arma relajándose un poco hasta que lo vio moverse emitiendo un gruñido. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, era imposible, un disparo así debió matarlo al instante. Retrocedió sin apartar la mirada y subió a su auto acelerando al instante.

-Hermano…- Hikari lo observaba con el miedo reflejado en su voz-

-Está bien- respondió- No fue nada.-

Mostró una seguridad que realmente no sentía, algo extraño estaba pasando ahí, las personas que atropellas no intentan comerte y mucho menos se levantan después de recibir un balazo en el pecho.

Ese mismo día en la madrugada su teléfono celular sonó avisándole que era necesario adelantar su fecha de ingreso al cuerpo militar, y con adelantar, se referían a inmediatamente. Se presentó al amanecer con el teniente Jou Kido, un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello azul y ojos oscuros detrás de unos lentes, que le dio la bienvenida al regimiento. Recorrió las instalaciones de la base y se familiarizó con alguno de los soldados, pero la tranquilidad no duró demasiado, en cuanto conoció todo lo esencial, el hombre lo llevó a la sala de juntas cambiando su semblante.

-¿Sucede algo teniente?- preguntó sin modificar su expresión-

-Así es- reconoció sin rodeos- hace algún tiempo están ocurriendo cosas extrañas dentro de Odaiba, supongo que sabrás de los rumores-

-en realidad, creo que los rumores son ciertos- el teniente le miró sorprendido así que se explicó- lo digo por experiencia, ayer me topé con un hombre que intentó atacarme, le disparé y siguió moviéndose, si eso no es extraño, no sé que lo sea señor-

-Me temía que esto empezara a ocurrir con mayor frecuencia- se sentó quitándose los lentes- hace algunas semanas hemos recibido notificación de la policía local sobre ataques entre personas, lo extraño es que el modus operandis siempre eran mordidas, poco después nos enteramos que las víctimas se volvían atacantes, en una escena del crimen descubrimos a un hombre, tenía a sus pies un chico con el cuello desgarrado, disparamos más de una vez y seguía avanzando, hasta que el tiro dio directo en la cabeza, trajimos los cuerpos para investigar y ¡oh! Sorpresa, el chico muerto se levantó intentando atacar a uno de los médicos forenses que trabajan con nosotros, uno de mis hombres realizó la misma acción hasta que logró que se detuviera. Desde entonces hay cada vez más casos como este, la policía local está interviniendo pero requieren nuestra ayuda, así que hemos decidido intervenir, crear escuadrones de limpieza que se encarguen del asunto sin propagar el pánico, por ello es que se adelantó su ingreso. ¿Está dispuesto a combatir esto? Sea lo que sea.

-Si señor- respondió con firmeza-

-Bien, vaya con el soldado Machiel Washington. Él le explicará todo.

Asintió retirándose. Así que no se estaba volviendo loco y algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir en Odaiba. Pensó en su hermana, quizá sería mejor que volviera con su tía.

* * *

Días después de aquella plática en el centro comercial las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más intensas, las personas desaparecidas aumentaban cada día, había videos colgados en internet de personas muertas que se levantaban, la policía insistía que no eran más que videos alterados, pero para Mimi parecían bastante reales, especialmente uno donde se hacía un acercamiento y se podía ver los ojos velados de la persona, también se había programado un toque de queda donde todos debían estar en casa antes de las 7:30 de la tarde, en la escuela los maestros se dedicaban a dar sermones sobre la autoseguridad y la prudencia. Miyako, Sora, Meiko, Ken y Koushiro pasaban bastante tiempo en su casa al no tener permiso de salir y sus padres los recogían antes de la hora del toque de queda, en otras ocasiones se quedaban a dormir en casa de Mimi.

Sora había decidido dormir en su casa justo el día que Taichi había llegado temprano del trabajo, se veía un poco pálido y las saludó medio perdido en sus pensamientos. Ambas lo miraron y se sentaron junto a él en la sala.

-¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó Mimi a su lado- Te ves raro-

-Esta ciudad se está volviendo loca- respondió como autómata-

-Taichi- Sora intervino, le preocupaba verlo así. Mimi sabía que ella sentía algo por él, aun y cuando no se lo hubiera dicho- Cuéntanos- Colocó su mano sobre la de él.

-Lo siento- respondió volviendo en si- Las estoy asustando- no respondieron esperando a que les contara- Un hombre en mi trabajo se volvió loco, sin más, atacó a mordidas al supervisor, le arrancó un pedazo de carne completo del brazo- las miró- intentaron detenerlo pero solo lograron terminar igual que el supervisor, los guardias le apuntaron con un arma advirtiéndole que se detuviera o le dispararían. No lo hizo y le dispararon en ambas piernas… siguió moviéndose ¿Cómo demonios hizo eso? La policía llegó después de eso y nos pidió que nos marcháramos, ellos se encargarían de todo.-

Ninguna de las dos emitió una palabra. Sora no entendía bien a lo que se refería porque nunca le había pasado nada parecido, escuchaba algunas historias parecidas pero siempre pensó que eran tonterías, en cambio a Mimi, que había visto todos esos videos, comenzaba a pensar que todo esto era algo realmente serio.

-¿Viste sus ojos?- cuestionó la castaña analizando la situación-¿Cómo eran?

-No lo sé…- Parecía confundido- es decir… parecía como si hubiera muerto, estaban muy opacos y era como si…-

-estuvieran velados- interrumpió su hermana- como el hombre que vi en el parque hace semanas…-

-Dios…- la miró sobresaltado- supongo que me equivoqué-

-Está bien- sonrió-

-Será mejor que se acuesten a dormir- Taichi se puso de pie y comenzó a subir las escaleras-

Las dos chicas obedecieron las ordenes y subieron a la habitación, mañana tenían que ir a clases, no le agradaba la idea pero no tenían otra opción, dejó en la silla la mochila con su arco y las flechas, desde ese primer encuentro no fue necesario usarlo pero algo en su interior le decía que pronto iba a suceder algo grande.

Al día siguiente se reunieron con sus amigos para contarles la historia de Taichi, todos se mostraron un poco sorprendidos y escépticos ante el relato pero no dudaron de su veracidad, Ken comentó que desde hace días por su barrio había un olor extraño y que en las noches se veían personas vagando, nadie salía por el toque de queda y en una ocasión le tocó ver como el ejercito los mataba. Meiko sujetó sus brazos sin decir nada.

El grupo bajó hacia el gimnasio para su clase de educación física, el profesor llevaba su mano envuelta en una venda y parecía realmente cansado, las ojeras eran demasiado oscuras. Les pidió que dieran 3 vueltas corriendo al lugar mientras se sentaba, lo miraron preocupados. Tardaron pocos minutos en cumplir la indicación y todos regresaron hacia él, Mimi se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal al tiempo que el jefe del salón se acercaba preguntándole si se sentía bien.

-¡No te le acerques!- gritó

Se volvió un segundo hacia ella y en ese momento el profesor despertó clavando su mandíbula en el cuello del chico que gritó de dolor, el caos se desató inmediatamente, la mayoría de los alumnos salieron corriendo del gimnasio, Ken colocó detrás de si a Miyako y Koushiro se alejó de un salto mientras Mimi extendía un brazo cubriendo a Sora que abrazaba a Meiko, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su mochila y extendió el arco que ocultaba desde hace semanas mientras colocaba el culatín de la flecha, algunos otros alumnos que se habían quedado la observaron sorprendidos. El profesor de educación física dejó en el suelo al chico aparentemente muerto y caminó hacia ellos.

-Profesor deténgase- ordenó Mimi con la voz un poco temblorosa- Chicos salgan de aquí-

Sus compañeros obedecieron mientras sus amigos negaron con la cabeza, el hombre siguió avanzando por lo que decidió defenderse, tensó el arco y abrió sus piernas de forma perpendicular a su blanco, respiró lentamente y la flecha salió disparada hasta su hombro derecho, el profesor se inclinó ligeramente en dirección a la herida por la inercia del golpe pero continuó su lento avance, sus ojos estaban velados, como lo que su hermano describió.

-No se detiene- Meiko estaba aterrada-

-Joder, les dije que se fueran de aquí- se quejó tomando otra flecha-

Tensó nuevamente el arco distrayéndose al ver el chico levantarse, seguía sangrando pero ya no era él, sus ojos… les gritó nuevamente a sus amigos que se fueran mientras retrocedía, Sora estiró consigo a Meiko y los demás la siguieron. Mimi lanzó nuevamente una flecha que fue a parar en el cuello del profesor, pero no detuvo su avance, su último recurso fue apuntar hacia la cabeza y el hombre no volvió a moverse. El alivio provocó que se descuidara y el chico, que supuestamente estaba muerto, la derribó, a pesar de ser lentos tenían una fuerza descomunal, usó su arco para protegerse intentando quitárselo de encima, Sora gritaba con desesperación pero le ordenó que no se moviera.

* * *

Yamato Recibió una llamada del teniente informándole de un ataque en el gimnasio de la preparatoria de Odaiba, la cual estaba cerca de su casa, para que se encargara de ello. Tomó su uniforme, su careta y salió de casa rápidamente.

Las personas lo observaron sorprendidos al entrar en las instalaciones de la escuela con el arma en mano, sin dar explicaciones pidió que lo guiaran hacia el gimnasio, el director fue quien tomó el mando en esa decisión y se sorprendió al ver a cinco jóvenes sosteniendo la puerta y gritando. Los reconoció inmediatamente, la pelirroja le suplicó que ayudara a su amiga, hasta ese momento Yamato notó que la castaña no se encontraba con los demás. Caminó dentro del lugar observando a un hombre, un maestro al parecer, con 3 flechas clavadas en el cuerpo y en el suelo a una chica diminuta, debajo de su compañero, luchando por no ser mordida. Bajó el arma y sacó un cuchillo de la funda en su pierna izquierda, a pesar de estar en aprietos, la cara de la chica mostraba determinación. Se acercó a ellos y lo clavó en el cráneo del chico lanzándolo hacia atrás para que no cayera sobre ella.

La chica se quedó tendida en el piso respirando aliviada, su mejilla estaba manchada de sangre al igual que su blusa del uniforme. Le tendió la mano ayudándola a incorporarse. Su grupo salió corriendo hacia ella abrazándola. Se retiró sintiendo su mirada mientras explicaba al director lo que había ocurrido, que estaba bajo control y que era un asunto confidencial, nadie debía saber aquello.

Salió del lugar para encaminarse hacia su casa.

-¡Espera!- una voz delicada lo detuvo-

Se giró topándose de frente con la castaña, tenía el cabello alborotado y en su rostro aún se apreciaba la mancha de sangre, sacó un pañuelo ofreciéndoselo mientras le decía que tenía sangre en su mejilla.

-Gracias- respondió limpiándose- no solo por el pañuelo, si no fuera por ti no sé qué hubiera pasado-

-Lo estabas haciendo bien por lo que vi- aseguró sin dirigirle la mirada, aunque no se viera tras el vidrio oscuro- ¿Puedo saber cómo es que ese chico terminó sobre ti?-

-Me distraje- respondió avergonzada-

-Nunca te distraigas- ordenó- si te distraes. Mueres.-

Lo que le decía era cierto, un descuido podía costarle la vida, y estaba seguro de que ella también lo sabía, si no hubiera pasado eso, seguramente hubiera encontrado dos cadáveres y no una chica luchando por no terminar siendo una de esas cosas, aunque no lo supiera. Lo miró como si hubiera recibido una fuerte reprimenda.

-Por cierto- dijo mientras se alejaba.- dispara a la cabeza.

* * *

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Estoy segura de que si en el primer capítulo no adivinaron de que iba en esta ocasión ya es más que obvio, y la verdad este proyecto me ha emocionado mucho porque amo los zombies, y por alguna razón el usar los personajes de Digimon permite que mi creatividad fluya mejor, por eso pido disculpas si hay algunos errores en cuanto edades y apariencia en el primer capítulo o en los que siguen.**

**Gracia por tu comentario, pronto leere tus historias y esperemos que pronto reviva este fandom, especialmente con el nuevo anime y película que saldrán *Grito fangirl*, aprecio mucho tu consejo y creeme que lo tomaré en cuenta, tal vez sea algo difícil aplicarlo en esta historia porque llevo releyéndola tanto tiempo que ya me cuesta mucho notar errores básicos, pero me esforzaré en corregirlos, mil gracias por tu apoyo. **

**mimato bombon kou muchas gracias por tu RR y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. **

**Si les gustó espero su RR, espero poder leernos pronto y tener oportunidad de publicar más seguido.**

**Frase de la semana:** Hazlo con pasión o cambia de profesión.

_**Nos leemos luego. **_

_**By: Ella Tsukino (: x **_


	3. La fiesta de la muerte

**Hello! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, una disculpa por tardar tanto pero el trabajo consume mi tiempo por completo y no me permite subir los capítulos cuando tenía planeado, además de todo esto con lo del coronavirus la ciudad se volvió loca y que se diga de las escuelas. Sin más los dejo para que disfruten el capítulo. **

* * *

Capítulo 3: La fiesta de la muerte

El director los había obligado a firmar un papel donde asegurara que nada de lo que pasó ahí iba a salir de sus bocas, especialmente de Mimi, quien había sido reprendida por llevar armas a la escuela y obligada a dejar el arco en casa o sería expulsada. El grupo de amigos salió de la escuela molesto.

-Nos salvaste- arguyó Koushiro-

-No importa- Respondió Mimi colgándose la mochila- estamos bien, sé que firmamos ese estúpido papel pero… será mejor que su familia sepa lo que pasó.

Todos asintieron y se separaron para ir a casa, en cuanto llegó al portón de la primaria divisó al rubio sonriente… Takeru esperaba feliz a su hermana, a penas la vio corrió hacia ella pero su corazón se aceleró al verla con el uniforme manchado de sangre.

-¡Mimi!- exclamó corriendo hacia ella-

-No es mía- se adelantó antes de que entrara en pánico- hablaremos en casa.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que entraron a su casa, ese era el día de descanso de Taichi así que había empezado a preparar la comida, se asomó de la cocina con el delantal puesto a punto de sonreír hasta que vio la blusa de su hermana. Dejó todo y se sentó con ellos en la mesa.

-Hubo un ataque en la escuela- comenzó la castaña suspirando- en el gimnasio, el maestro de educación física se volvió loco, atacó al jefe de grupo, todos corrieron pero recordé mi arco- Taichi enarcó una ceja- siempre lo cargo desde aquel día- respondió a su silenciosa pregunta encogiéndose de hombros- disparé dos veces y siguió moviéndose, el chico que estaba muerto se levantó, apunté a la cabeza del profesor y por fin se detuvo, pero el otro se abalanzó sobre mi haciéndome perder el equilibrio, si no fuera por ese militar me habría mordido. El director nos obligó a firmar un no sé qué de confidencialidad y amenazó con expulsarme.-

Los hermanos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos. Takeru no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando hoy en día en Odaiba ¿Por qué las personas atacaban a otras? Enarcó las cejas intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica, en cambio Taichi se mostraba preocupado, las cosas dentro de la ciudad se estaban saliendo de control, las noticias no mencionaban nada de los ataques, ni el ocurrido en su trabajo o el que acababa de suceder, tal vez lo mejor sería salir de ahí.

-Deberíamos irnos- Taichi los miró detenidamente- antes de que esto se haga más grande. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando.-

Mimi hizo una mueca molesta, tenía razón pero había vivido básicamente 16 años de su vida en ese lugar, no podían simplemente irse así como si nada. Comieron en silencio y al anochecer se sentaron frente al televisor, como supusieron no hubo un solo comentario sobre el ataque en la preparatoria, en cambio, la ciudad estaba organizando un festival de invierno para festejar que la situación estaba bajo control y que no había más incidentes, sería en el parque que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, habría música, comida y mucho más, o eso decía. La entrada sería gratis y se le daría prioridad a las escuelas, solo por ese día el toque de queda quedaba cancelado.

La castaña apagó el aparato murmurando molesta, estaban engañando a todos, prometiendo seguridad que dudaba mucho pudieran brindar, estaban restando mucha importancia a un asunto tan importante.

Al día siguiente salió de casa dejando su arco, mientras caminaban le daba instrucciones a su hermanito para que estuviera alerta, si algo llegaba a pasar debía hablarle inmediatamente. Al llegar a la preparatoria el director la esperaba para inspeccionar su mochila acompañado de sus amigos que miraban al hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

-Nos han detenido a todos- se quejó Ken- como si fuéramos los malos de esta historia.-

-Son unos idiotas- dijo Mimi de forma que la escuchara el director - ¿Escucharon la estupidez del festival?-

-Nos creen idiotas- Sora cruzando los brazos- al menos por mi parte, no estoy tan tonta como para arriesgarme a ir-

Todos asintieron ante el comentario, ninguno tenía planeado ir, incluso sus padres estaban pensando en mudarse, igual que Taichi. El resto del día parecía que transcurriría sin incidentes, si no fuera por el anuncio del director, que obligaba a todos los alumnos a participar en la organización del evento. El grupo de Mimi se mostró renuente a participar pero no tuvieron más elección que tomar una de las tareas. La maestra de Química les entregó un papel donde indicaba que eran los encargados del sonido. Meiko se ofreció a pedirle a un primo que tenía una banda que tocara, así que lo solucionaron con facilidad.

De regreso en casa se dio cuenta que no fue la única obligada a asistir, según Takeru debía ir acompañado de un adulto. Taichi negó con la cabeza exasperado e indicándoles que asistirían, cumplirían con lo acordado y regresarían a casa inmediatamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente aun llevaba puesto su uniforme militar atrayendo la atención de todas las personas, los incidentes durante la noche habían aumentado. Hikari le platicó de su nueva maestra y compañeros, estaba feliz de vivir en Odaiba.

Suspiró pesadamente al pensar que tendría que decirle que regresaría con su tía.

-Además de eso, habrá un festival en unos días.- Dijo la pequeña castaña emocionada- dicen que será muy divertido y que tenemos que ir acompañados de un adulto.-

-¿Qué?- estaba sorprendido, la situación no estaba como para festejos- ¿Quién dijo eso?-

-La directora, dice que es un evento importante para la ciudad y todos debemos participar-

-Pues no iremos- respondió-

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó Hikari con un mohín- yo quiero ir, con mi tía no podía hacer nada divertido-

-Hablando de eso, regresaras con ella- mantuvo su mirada al frente mientras arrebasaba los automóviles.

Hikari no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró sin lograr que le dirigiera la mirada, Bajó la suya conteniendo las lágrimas, su hermano no la quería cerca y estaba siendo muy molesta al querer ir a muchos lados cuando él estaba tan ocupado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó con la voz entre cortada- soy una molestia-

-¿Estás llorando?- la vio de reojo negar con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Hikari…

-No estoy llorando-

-Ey, no es por ti, han pasado cosas raras en la ciudad- no respondió- no creo que sea seguro para ti- silencio- Sabes que te quiero, eres mi hermanita y por eso quiero que estés en un lugar seguro, aquí por lo visto no lo es-

-Las noticias dicen que no hay nada que temer- sorbió por la nariz-

-Las noticias no siempre dicen lo que realmente está pasando- se estacionó frente a su casa- solo será mientras las cosas se calman.-

-Llévame al festival antes de que me mandes con ella- pidió mirándolo con los ojos cristalizados- por favor-

Asintió poco convencido, tenía que hablar con el teniente Kido antes que nada. En cuanto la pequeña hubo comido y hecho su tarea la dejó en casa para dirigirse a la base militar, el lugar estaba en movimiento como de costumbre y le costó un poco de trabajo encontrarlo. Kido le explicó que el festival era un plan del presidente de la ciudad para mostrar al pueblo que todo estaba bajo control, quería que todo mundo se involucrara así que la preparatoria de Odaiba era la encargada de montar todo mientras que para los demás era obligatorio asistir, desde su perspectiva era una estupidez arriesgar a tantas personas para convencerlos de una mentira pero solo podían seguir ordenes, las cuales eran, montar guardia y encargarse de que nada sucediera.

-Está cavando su propia tumba- dijo el rubio- y se quieren llevar a toda la ciudad consigo.-

-Para eso estamos nosotros- aseguró el teniente Kido- para que eso no pase.-

* * *

La ciudad entera había perdido la cabeza por ese evento, nadie recordaba los sucesos de semanas anteriores, y si lo hacían le tomaban menos importancia que antes. Mimi se miró en el espejo de su cuarto, para la ocasión se había vestido con una blusa roja tres cuartos un poco floja que le caía por el hombro derecho, un short negro corto, medias negras transparentes y sobre estas unas calcetas del mismo tono que llegaban arriba de la rodilla, de zapatos usaba sus botines militar de tacón alto que tanto le gustaban y por ultimo un mochila tipo mensajero color caqui en donde llevaba su arco y un par de flechas. Su cabello iba suelto en bucles adornado por una cinta roja.

Bajó las escaleras donde la esperaban sus hermanos, Takeru la aduló diciéndolo que era la hermana más bonita que tenía, por supuesto, era su única hermana, le despeinó la rubia cabellera mientras acompañaba a Taichi hasta una estantería de la sala donde ocultaba un arma semiautomática 19c, checó el cartucho, tomó otro y lo guardó en el cinturón por la parte trasera ocultándolo con su camisa, solo por precaución aseguró.

El lugar estaba casi repleto, cientos de luces alumbraban el parque y muchos militares se encontraban en la entrada, dentro y fuera vigilando a quienes ingresaban, Taichi se despidió pidiéndole que fuera cuidadosa y en cuanto se le permitiera retirarse le marcara. Mimi caminó entre la multitud intentando no ser aplastada hasta que divisó la rojiza cabellera de Koushiro y Sora que discutían con Meiko algo sobre la música, por el momento tenían audio ya programado y esperaban a su primo para poder dar un pequeño show.

En lo que se dignaba a aparecer Mimi decidió dar una vuelta cerca del escenario, realmente habían tirado la casa por la ventana con ese festival, las personas caminaban de un lado a otro sin saber que puesto atender, había personas disfrazadas con quienes se tomaban fotos pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran los militares esparcidos por el lugar haciendo guardia. Incluso había unos vestidos de civiles, tenían esa pose tan característica y aunque fingían disfrutar del festejo mantenían sus sentidos alerta. Se acercó a un puesto donde tenía que atrapar un pez y una pequeña castaña miraba con tristeza como se escapaba el pez.

-Esto es imposible- murmuró-

-¿Quieres ayuda?- cuestionó la ojimiel agachándose a su altura-

-¡oh!- exclamó señalándola- eres la chica del centro comercial-

-y tú eres la pequeña del globo- sonrió- te enseñaré como hacerlo-

Mientras ayudaba a la pequeña no notó que era observada por un chico con uniforme militar que podría reconocerla en cualquier lado, se recargó en un poste mientras ambas castañas intentaban pescar sin mucho éxito y sonrió de lado al ver a las dos chicas frustradas por fallar, era demasiado interesante ver todas las emociones que surcaban el rostro de la chica del short en menos de un minuto hasta que por fin logró obtener el premio, saltó de felicidad y le entregó el pez a su hermana despidiéndose con la mano. Hikari se acercó saltando con su hermano.

-Ella me cae bien- dijo canturreando- tengo un pez-

-vamos- la guió por los hombros con una sonrisa-

Mimi regresó con sus amigos 20 minutos después y los encontró discutiendo nuevamente. Suspiró, antes de que se acercara Miyako corrió hacia ella diciéndole que el chico no podría venir porque se había enfermado de las cuerdas vocales, había enviado los instrumentos y a sus compañeros pero no tenían vocalista. Meiko se disculpaba constantemente.

-Pues que no haya música en vivo- intervino Ken- el ambiente es bueno, de todos modos.-

-Llevan días anunciando el grupo- Sora lo miró con cara de pocos amigos- somos los encargados de esto, no podemos decir simplemente "ya fue".

Sora Takenouchi era la más comprometida con toda actividad que realizaban siempre, cada mínimo detalle debía estar solucionado en tiempo y forma. La miró a los pocos minutos chasqueando los dedos provocando que la castaña entrecerrara los ojos dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Mimi ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en secundaria y tuviste tu etapa de estrella del pop?- cuestionó inocentemente-

-¡No!- levantó un dedo señalando a su amiga y a los demás- ¡No!-

-Serías nuestra salvación- aseguró Koushiro- además si no mal recuerdo, el primo de Meiko te permitía practicar con ellos ¿Recuerdas esa canción…? ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-¡Chatter!- exclamó Miyako- ¡Si era esa!- le sonrió abiertamente- tienes una voz hermosa y estoy segura de que ellos la recuerdan-

Por más que insistió no logró sacarlos de su descabellada idea, claro que había tenido su etapa de diva pero solo había cantado con el primo de Meiko en su cochera, nadie, además de ellos, la había escuchado.

Sora fue la seleccionada para dar la noticia y anunciar que Mimi Tachikawa, estudiante de tercer año de la preparatoria de Odaiba los deleitaría con una hermosa voz. El público prorrumpió en aplausos y sus amigos la obligaron a subir al escenario, las luces no le permitían ver bien pero pudo distinguir a sus hermanos cerca de ahí, tragó saliva, definitivamente los haría pagar aquello. Se quitó la bolsa dejándola en un lado del escenario y saludó a los presenten animándolos antes de empezar.

Hikari volteaba intentando ver quien era la persona que iba a tocar mientras su hermano mantenía la atención centrada en los alrededores y dejaba claro que todo estaba despejado por su intercomunicador. Le parecía estúpido que las personas estuvieran tan emocionadas por una chiquilla de preparatoria que seguramente nunca había pisado un escenario, En cuanto la joven terminó de bromear los acordes comenzaron a sonar y el lugar se llenó de una voz dulce que entonaba una letra pegajosa, se distrajo por un momento volteando hacia el escenario y descubrió a la castaña de hace un momento sosteniendo el micrófono y cantando como una profesional hacia el público que aplaudía emocionado, contrario a lo que creyó hace unos momentos parecía haber nacido para eso.

Un grito captó su atención, el intercomunicador anunció un avistamiento de esas cosas. Se volvió para tomar a Hikari de la mano y llevarla a un lugar seguro pero ya no estaba, se giró a todos lados sin encontrarla.

Avanzó entre la multitud notando como de entre los arboles salían esas cosas, las personas parecían ajenas, solamente quienes estaban más cerca gritaban. La castaña entrecerró los ojos mientras cantaba y los abrió desmesuradamente, volteó hacia los músicos pidiendo que pararan.

-¡Salgan de aquí!- gritó- ¡Corran!-

El silencio que siguió a su comentario permitió reconocer los gritos de las personas que estaban siendo víctima del ataque, el sonido de armas disparándose y entonces el pánico se apoderó de todos.

* * *

Mimi Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, nadie prestaba atención hasta que les advirtió, al momento toda la ciudad salió corriendo salvo Taichi y Takeru que le pedían que bajara, un grito detrás suyo le advirtió que las cosas andaban mal, al voltear dos de esas cosas mordían al baterista que cayó sobre el instrumento muerto. Sus amigos gritaban que bajara. Sujetó el tripeé del micrófono girándolo como un báculo y se preparó para atacar, el sonido del arma de su hermano la motivó a deshacer de esas cosas con rapidez, recuperar su arco y salir de ahí. Los golpeó con todas sus fuerzas derrumbándolos, el primero tardó unos 3 segundos en ponerse de pie mientras el segundo seguía luchando.

-Mimi- Sora gritaba desesperada-

Recordó el consejo del militar "Dispara a la cabeza", lanzó nuevamente el golpe directo a la cabeza logrando que uno no volviera a moverse y golpeó al que estaba en el suelo. Tomó su mochila y bajó de un salto con sus amigos.

-Tienen que irse- ordenó- esto se pondrá feo, los militares se harán cargo- suspiró colocándose el bolso café y caminando con decisión hacia la multitud-

-¿Qué haces?- cuestionó Koushiro- por aquí el camino está despejado-

-Mis hermanos están ahí- Los miró con decisión- escuché el arma de Taichi, está en problemas y no me iré sin ellos- sonrió guiñándoles un ojo- vayan con su familia, salgan de la ciudad, vayan a mi casa, lo que sea que los mantenga seguros-

Salió corriendo sin esperar respuestas, el lugar era un caos, había personas corriendo ensangrentadas, esas cosas mantenían a otras en el suelo abriéndolos como si fueran una lata, sacó su arco colocando una flecha sin detenerse y observó cómo personas que "estaban muertas" se levantaban, clavó una flecha en el cráneo de uno impidiendo que lo hiciera.

-¡Takeru! ¡Taichi!- gritó colocando otra flecha-

Las personas las empujaban al correr hacia el lado contrario, su teléfono sonó mientras avanzaba lo más rápido que podía y agradeció que se tratara de su hermano. El castaño le explicó que habían logrado salir de la multitud hacia el lado norte, ahí el lugar estaba despejado, habían cruzado la barda y la esperarían.

Agradeció al cielo que estuvieran bien, no estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraban ellos, solo tenía que cruzar la multitud enloquecida y sortear a los muertos. Continuó su avance sin gastar tantas flechas, le quedaban pocas como para malgastarlas. Los militares no se veían por ningún lado lo que significaba que se habían retirado y dejado a su suerte.

-¡Hermano!-

Se volvió en dirección a la voz chillona de una niña reconociéndola de inmediato, estaba rodeada por 4 muertos, suspiró sujetando con firmeza el culatín y soltó la cuerda. La flecha atravesó el ojo del más próximo, se acercó golpeando a dos con el arco y pateando al último mientras tomaba de la mano a la pequeña y corría hacia el extremo norte.

-Quiero a mi hermano- dijo mirándola con tristeza-

-Lo encontraremos, lo prometo, pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí- le sonrió para tranquilizarla-

Corrieron esquivando a todos hasta que una horda las rodeo. Mimi maldijo por lo bajo posicionando a la niña detrás de ella, cerca de un árbol y lanzando las ultimas flechas a los más cercanos al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo que le sirviera como arma, al ver el poco éxito obtenido sujetó a la pequeña levantándola hasta que logró subirla al árbol.

-Sube- pidió la pequeña conteniendo un sollozo.-

-Yo los distraeré, no te muevas- pidió sujetando el arco como un escudo- estarás bien

* * *

Le preocupó un poco ver que la castaña era atacada en el escenario pero se repuso al verla derribarlos con facilidad, mantenía un perfecto control de sus movimientos y no tenía el menor rastro de temor en su rostro.

Él corría por el lugar derribando a los muertos sin ningún problema mientras buscaba a su hermana, estaba solo, todos habían retrocedido y regresado hacia la base militar pero él no podía obedecer esa orden. Su ritmo cardiaco coincidía con la rapidez que avanzaba entre la multitud para llegar hasta el escenario, que ya se encontraba solo. Un pequeño rubio acompañado de su hermano corrían hacia el lado norte, lejos de ese caos.

Los amigos de la castaña igualmente se alejaban por el lado contrario y ella se adentraba a la multitud gritando el nombre de dos hombres, no pensaba demasiado en lo que había a su alrededor, si había obstáculos los esquivaba o les clavaba una flecha pero nunca redujo su avance.

-¡Hermano!-

La voz de su hermanita lo guió hacia el norte, aún estaba muy lejos de ella pero podía ver como la acechaban esas cosas, su corazón se detuvo hasta que una flecha se clavó en el ojo del más cercano y la castaña se acercaba golpeando a los muertos, el viento movía su cabello al tiempo que pateaba a uno y corría con Hikari de la mano. Suspiró siguiendo sus pasos, definitivamente le debía mucho a esa chica.

Rápidamente las descubrió pegadas a un árbol y siendo rodeadas por una horda, la castaña mayor miraba con fiereza a las personas o más bien a los muertos golpeándolos con el arco, Hikari se encontraba ya sobre una rama pidiéndole que ella también subiera pero era imposible. Golpeó a otro con la mano alejándolo de su hermana. Disparó al que estaba más cerca atrayendo la atención de ambas y lanzando un arma.

-¡Ey!- la ojimiel lo observó sorprendida antes de sujetar al vuelo la pistola y girarla hasta que quedó con el cañón apuntando al muerto-

Ambos dispararon sin fallar un solo tiro y en menos de lo que pensaban ya estaba bajando a su hermana del árbol y abrazándola. La castaña guardó el arco antes de ofrecerle el arma de regreso.

-Consérvala- respondió poniéndose de pie, era al menos una cabeza más alto que ella- y gracias-

-No es nada- dijo sacudiéndose la ropa y tocó la cabeza de Hikari diciéndole que todo estaría bien ahora y que tuviera cuidado al tiempo que caminaba hacia el norte sujetando el arma. La detuvo un momento preocupado por su seguridad- tengo que encontrar a mis hermanos, están en la barda norte, no falta mucho.-

-Iremos contigo- respondió el chico- te lo debo-

-No lo hice a cambio de protección- lo miró molesta, odiaba que las personas creyeran que buscaba algo a cambio-

El rubio le respondió que igual no le importaba su opinión, irían con ella hasta que encontrara a su familia y después se esfumarían. Suspiró, rodando los ojos pero les permitió caminar con ella, rara vez aparecían esas cosas, faltaban unos metros y ya divisaban la barda, en realidad solo eran barrotes de colores que permitían ver la mitad del rostro del castaño.

-¡Taichi!- corrió hacia ahí-

-¡Oh por dios!- exclamó el aludido relajándose- pensé que nunca llegarías-

-¡Mimi!- El rubio se asomó bajo su hermano- Salta ya-

Asintió preparándose para saltar.

-¡Mimi!-

Yamato volvió el rostro observando cómo se acercaba una pelinegra perseguida por varios de esas cosas. Se tropezó justo antes de alcanzarlos. La castaña miró a su amiga y volvió el rostro a ambos lados intentando tomar una decisión. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente antes de caminar en dirección a la pelinegra disparando, el castaño, su hermano, maldijo intentando subir la reja pero se lo impidió su hermana, la chica, Mimi, si no se equivocaba, llegó al momento en que una de esas cosas mordía el brazo de su amiga. Furiosa lo pateó en el rostro y lo sujetó con ambas manos rompiéndole el cuello. Rápidamente el número aumentó.

-Tenemos que salir ahora mismo- Taichi, según recordaba, gritó desde el otro extremo- se acercan por fuera-

-¡Váyanse!- gritó Mimi tomando a su amiga por el hombro- Vayan a casa, los buscaré. Lo prometo-

-No te dejaremos- Takeru apretó los barrotes-

-¡Largo!- insistió con voz autoritaria-Estaré bien.

Yamato comenzó a disparar ayudándole a la chica para que pudiera acercarse, la situación comenzaba a ponerse realmente fea. Observó a su hermanita escondida tras el intentando no mirar y tapándose los oídos.

-Llévenla consigo- pidió-

-Hermano- Hikari temblaba notoriamente aferrada a su uniforme- no me dejes-

-iré por ti, lo juro por mi vida- besó su mejilla dirigiéndose hacia el otro chico-

El castaño observó a la pequeña apretándose contra los barrotes intentando esconderse, por alguna razón le recordó a su hermana cuando fallecieron sus padres, indefensa. Asintió extendiendo los brazos y sujetándola cuando el rubio la pasó por encima de la valla.

-Te prometo que cuidaré de tu hermana- aseguró- ¡Mimi!- su hermana volteo- cuídate-

El castaño corrió lejos de ahí mientras Mimi, el chico, y Meiko salían en otra dirección huyendo de toda aquella peste a muerte. La castaña observó el brazo de su amiga, sabía lo que significaba pero en ningún momento la soltó.

_**Continuará… **_

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Ahora si ya se fue todo al demonio *sonrisa malvada* ¿Cómo logrará Yamato y Mimi reencontrarse con su familia? ¿Qué pasará con Meiko? (Corte comercial, juro que no odio a Meiko pero me dolía más matar a algún otro personaje, #sorrynotsorry) Espero que realmente les esté interesando el rumbo de la historia y que les haya servido un poco de distracción con esto de la cuarentena, nos vemos el próximo viernes con otro capitulo. **_

_**Quiero agradecerles por su RR, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**Si les gustó la historia les agradecería mucho que me dejen su RR y de corazón espero poder leernos pronto. **_

_**Frase de la semana: **__Al final… Es mejor para nosotros que amemos a la persona que nos ama ¿No?_

_**By: Ella Tsukino (: **_


	4. Corre

**Hola, siento mucho el retraso, pero la verdad la vida de adulta parece más complicada de lo que creí, especialmente con esta pandemia del mal, con eso del home office estoy a punto de volverme loca. **

**Sin más espero que disfruten el capítulo, espero tener tiempo de subir otro más la próxima semana ya que saldré de vacaciones n.n **

**Disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final. **

* * *

Capítulo 4: Corre

Corrió junto al chico vestido de militar alejándose de su hermano y la horda de muertos vivientes, Meiko gimoteaba de dolor pero no podían detenerse a checar su herida. El corazón se le contrajo al imaginar lo que pasaría ahora, después del ataque había sumado 1 más 1 reconociendo que significaba ser mordido. El chico no dijo ni una sola palabra, solamente empuñaba su SPAS-12 y las guiaba evitando a los muertos. Meiko respiraba con dificultad por la carrera.

-Deberíamos buscar un lugar- Mimi sujetaba con ambas manos a su amiga evitando que cayera- hay unos apartamentos cerca de aquí…-

-Debemos llegar a tu casa- respondió avanzando- no hay tiempo-

-Tenemos que curar sus heridas- insistió- está cansada-

El rubio se giró para traspasarla con la mirada, hasta ese momento no había notado su peculiar tono bicolor, se irguió todo lo que su diminuta estatura le permitió mostrando que no estaba abierta a discusiones, además, conocía mejor la ciudad que él, al parecer. Rodó sus bellos ojos antes de indicarle que los guiara. Caminaron por un callejón desolado hasta dar de frente con unas puertas de metal, no se movieron por más que lo intentaron.

-¿Otra idea genio?- cuestionó el chico-

Lo fulminó con la mirada dirigiéndose hacia la escalera de emergencia, le costaba caminar con los zapatos altos y el peso extra de Meiko. La escalera se encontraba levantada. Maldijo por lo bajo intentando no prestar atención a la ceja enarcada del rubio pedante. Meiko le recordó como escalaba las paredes cuando eran niños y se quedaban fuera. Le sonrió dejándola sola un momento para subir.

El rubio la observó cruzado de brazos, podrían haber seguido simplemente y no estar desperdiciando tiempo inútilmente. Mimi, como la habían llamado todos, tronó sus dedos, se alejó unos metros del edificio y corrió hacia él. Pisó con el pie izquierdo, se empujó para colocar más adelante el derecho y cuando estuvo cerca sujetó la parte baja de la escalera balanceándose hasta quedar sobre ella. Le guiñó el ojo a su amiga mientras la bajaba. Sujetó a la chica por el hombro y la llevo hasta su amiga.

Yamato les pidió que esperara afuera mientras se aseguraba que el lugar fuera seguro. Mimi no discutió mientras intentaba curar la herida de su amiga. Recorrió el pequeño departamento sin encontrar ningún peligro. Cinco minutos después ya estaban los tres dentro. La castaña caminó rápidamente al baño en busca de un botiquín para cuidar a su amiga. Observó a la pelinegra con tristeza, había visto más de una vez lo que pasaba cuando mordían a alguien, no tenía salvación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Mimi a Meiko-

-Me duele mucho- murmuró en voz baja- y tengo frío-

-Estarás bien-

Sacó un cobertor de la habitación contigua y la colocó sobre ella, su rostro estaba ardiendo. En cuanto Meiko se quedó dormida se dirigió a la cocina, en la alacena había de todo, el gas funcionaba así que decidió preparar café. En la otra habitación se encontraba el chico rubio, había dejado en la cama el chaleco antibalas, el cinturón con sus armas al igual que su chaqueta. Lo observó analizándolo, sus ojos le parecían muy familiares, juraría que en algún lado había visto eso, la heterocromia no era algo muy habitual.

Sintió la mirada de la chica pero no mostró interés por devolverla, la televisión del cuarto solo transmitía estática, no había señal de radio, nada, pareciera que la ciudad se fue al demonio en un instante. Resignado decidió dirigirse a la cocina junto a la castaña quien le tendió una taza de café. Se sentaron en silencio en la mesa, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la taza al dejarla. Después de analizarlo brevemente por fin recordó.

-¡El chico del centro comercial!- exclamó- ya sabía yo que en algún lugar te había visto-

-¿Te tomó tanto tiempo averiguarlo?- sorbió de su taza-

Le sacó la lenguaje molesta, lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de idiota arrogante. Meiko se removió inquieta obligándola a dejarlo para auxiliarla, la fiebre subía por más que colocaba paños húmedos y le daba antibióticos. Le preocupaba mucho la herida. Poco después regresó junto al chico.

-¿Está bien?- cuestionó mirándola-

-No lo sé- bajó la mirada apenada- tiene fiebre y no baja.-

-Mimi…- le enarcó una ceja- Mimi Tachikawa, tu amiga te presentó así frente a toda la ciudad- asintió recordando su espectáculo antes de todo aquel desastre- Mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, soldado dentro del ejercito de Odaiba, a cargo de la seguridad de esta ciudad y de detener aquellas cosas-

-se marcharon dejándonos solos- le recriminó la castaña- no les importó la masacre-

-Yo me quedé- argumentó- el punto es, que yo he visto lo que esas cosas hacen, y tú también.-

-¿Cómo…?- dejó la taza de café, la primera vez que se enfrentó a esas cosas estaba en la escuela, el día que aquel hombre la había ayudado- el militar que me ayudó en la escuela-

-Así es- asintió- ambos sabemos lo que pasa cuando esos muertos muerden a una persona, el tiempo varía pero el resultado al final es siempre el mismo…-

-¿Sabes por qué está pasando esto?-

-No lo sé- lo dijo sinceramente- nos dedicamos a detener cuanto pudimos el brote, no fue hasta hace poco que los científicos de la base militar descubrieron que se trataba de un virus, nadie sabe cómo surgió, lo único en lo que están seguros es que cuando mueres y estuviste en contacto con el regresas, también nos percatamos que se transmite a través de la mordida-

Mimi observó a su amiga, en el fondo sabía que no tenía salvación, ella lo había vivido en carne propia, todos lo vivieron, y aun así le costó demasiado pensar en el solo hecho de tener que matarla. Yamato, ahora sabía su nombre, no insistió en el tema, sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación pero se negaba a seguirla. Después de unas horas el rubio propuso hacer guardias para que ambos descansaran, aunque el lugar era seguro más valía prevenir. Él haría la primera ronda, aun y con sus protestas.

Cerró los ojos cayendo en la inconsciencia. Durmió tranquilamente durante unas horas pero no logró conciliar el sueño por mucho tiempo, comenzó a removerse inquieta en la cama, le preocupaba si sus amigos habían salido de la ciudad a tiempo, si sus hermanos habían llegado a casa sanos y salvos y por supuesto, cuanto tardaría Meiko en convertirse.

La observó desde el pasillo girar en la cama hasta que se puso de pie y caminó hacia él sentándose en el piso y sujetando sus piernas con los brazos. No dijo nada durante unos minutos, solamente mantenía sujeta su arma sin dirigirla a un lugar en específico. Suspiró.

-¿No puedes dormir?- cuestionó en un tono monótono-

-No- mintió recargando la barbilla en las rodillas-

-Estás preocupada por tu amiga- aseguró mirando a la pelinegra dormida-

-Por todo, en realidad- no se movió- mi familia, mis amigos, tu hermana, Meiko…- suspiró- es mi turno de hacer guardia-

-Está bien- sonrió de medio lado- no eres la única con insomnio-

Mimi ladeó la cabeza para verlo brevemente, el silencio reinaba constantemente, supuso que entablar conversación con un desconocido no era tan fácil cuando el mundo se estaba yendo al carajo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó la castaña como quien no quiere la cosa-

-19 años- se giró hacia ella- ¿Tú?-

-16-

-Vaya que eres joven- murmuró-

-Qué yo sepa tener 19 años no te convierte en la ancianidad andando- contraatacó sacándole la lengua.

Contuvo una carcajada, ahora sabía que una forma de defenderse de la chica era sacarles la lengua a todos cuando no le agradaba lo que decían, como una niña. Negó con la cabeza poniéndose serio.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pidió

-Dispara-

-¿Por qué la salvaste?- parecía realmente confundido- pudiste irte, dejarla y ahora estarías con tu familia y tu amiga posiblemente estaría bien.

-No, nada asegura que hubiera encontrado primero a Meiko antes que a mis hermanos para llevarla sana y salva- respondió con seguridad- además no podía dejar a la pequeña, es mi instinto natural.-

-Tu instinto natural te matará algún día- dijo endureciendo la quijada-

-¿Hubieras preferido que abandonara a tu hermana?- cuestionó confundida- cuando la encontré estaba rodeada de zombies, no hubiera sobrevivido. Además, yo también tengo un hermano menor por el que daría mi vida, tiene 10 años. Takeru- sonrió con nostalgia-

-Hikari tiene 9 años…- mantuvo su mirada al frente-

Un leve movimiento del cobertor en el sillón los alertó que Meiko estaba despierta, se levantó y se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabello bajo la atenta mirada de Yamato. La fiebre había bajado pero ahora estaba helada, algo que no le agradó a Mimi.

-Es una de mis mejores amigas desde que tengo memoria- explicó- básicamente hemos sido amigas desde la cuna, junto con Sora, Ken, Miyako y Koushiro, quizá los hayas visto, pero Meiko era la más delicada, todos la cuidábamos siempre…-

-¿Ella?- La voz de Meiko era apenas audible-

-No hables amiga, vas a estar bien, iremos a casa,…-

-Gracias…-

Sonrió levemente y se quedó dormida pero no estaba dormida… la castaña la movió pronunciando su nombre con pánico pero no despertó, no volvió a abrir los ojos, Yamato se colocó a su lado. Su respiración se aceleró al verlo negar con la cabeza.

-Lo siento- murmuró-

Permitió que el rubio la guiara lejos de ella, ahora sabía que era lo que seguía.

Primero mueres, después te levantas.

Tomó un arma de su cinturón y la preparó. Mimi tomó su mano pidiendo la pistola, era su amiga, tenía que hacerlo. Yamato se la cedió y esperaron hasta que el delgado cuerpo de Meiko se puso de pie mirándolos, pero ya no eran sus ojos. Levantó la pistola temblando levemente.

-Meiko- la llamó con la esperanza de que la reconociera pero solo le mostró los dientes, Yamato dio un paso adelante- está bien, puedo hacerlo- sonrió sin emoción- te quiero Meiko-

El sonido del gatillo al accionarse invadió la habitación, el cuerpo de la pelinegra cayó con un golpe seco. La castaña bajó el arma tendiéndosela a su compañero que la dejó en un lado. Clavó la mirada en Meiko, recordó la primera vez que salieron de fiesta, su primera pinta, las pijamadas donde se pintaban las uñas. Contuvo las lágrimas alejándose un paso hacia el pasillo. Yamato colocó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y lo volteó a ver, su visión comenzó a llenarse puntos negros entre más rápido respiraba.

La sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo, se veía bastante indefensa como un niño que no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar ¿En qué momento de esta retorcida vida una chica de 16 años tenía que matar a su mejor amiga? Caminó con ella en brazos, no pesaba más que su hermana.

La colocó con cuidado en la cama y observó su rostro. Incluso inconsciente podía observar las marcas de dolor en sus facciones. Instintivamente acarició su cabello mientras colocaba la colcha sobre sus hombros, se sentó a su lado velando su sueño. Por una extraña razón esta chica había despertado en él el deseo de protegerla, como a su hermana. Se removió inquieta en su cama toda la noche murmurando, incluso lloró sin que se diera cuenta. Antes del alba salió para acomodar el cuerpo de la pelinegra en el sillón y taparla con otra colcha hasta la cabeza.

* * *

Pasó la noche aterrada por las pesadillas, estaba en la calle, rodeada por todos esos muertos caminantes, su familia estaba ahí y sus amigos, le pedían ayuda, gritaban desesperadamente pero ella no podía hacer nada, estaba indefensa, sin armas y solo podía observar como esas malditas cosas los devoraban. Por más que gritaba parecían no escucharla, el último en morir fue su hermanito, devorado por una muerta de cabellera oscura, cuando por fin pude verle el rostro se dio cuenta que era Meiko, con la cara llena de sangre. Su hermano la miró gritando su nombre suplicante pero no pudo hacer nada…

Se levantó jadeando, luchando por reprimir el grito de terror que amenazaba con expandirse por su pecho. Se dejó caer momentáneamente en la almohada hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta contigua. Caminó descalza hasta la cocina topándose con un rubio despeinado preparando café, le ofreció una taza.

-Gracias- dijo evitando mirar hacia el sillón-

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó-

-Sí-

-Si quieres pue…-

-Estoy bien- exclamó mirándolo a los ojos- ¿De acuerdo?-

-Vale- Yamato decidió no presionarla.-

Pasaron la primera media hora sin decir una sola palabra, él sabía perfectamente que la palabra "bien" no definía su estado emocional en ese momento pero también comprendía que no quisiera hablar. Al final no le quedó otra opción que preguntar si deseaba enterrar a su amiga.

-No lo sé- murmuró- yo…

-Está bien- la forma en que lo dijo la obligó a levantar la vista sorprendida- podemos buscar algún lugar donde enterrarla-

Asintió, en esa parte del pueblo no había modo de enterrarla así que decidieron dejarla en otro de los departamentos. Salieron por la puerta principal y forzaron una puerta, que al igual que el resto del edificio estaba abandonado.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- insistió

-Sí- repitió

La colocaron en una cama y la cubrieron con el cobertor hasta la cabeza, Mimi se quedó de pie observándola sin derramar una sola lágrima, odiaba que la vieran llorar. La mano de Yamato sujetó su hombro para darle fuerzas así que le sonrió y se dio la vuelta cerrando tras de sí. Esperaba que Meiko estuviera en un mejor lugar.

Volvieron al departamento que habían invadido y se sentaron en la cama, la temperatura había bajado mucho desde la noche anterior.

-Deberíamos seguir- propuso la castaña- llegar a casa, está lejos de aquí pero podemos hacerlo-

-No tenemos armas- Yamato checó sus municiones- y quedan muy pocas balas. –

Sacó un mapa de uno de los cajones pidiéndole que señalara donde se encontraban, su casa se encontraba hacia el norte, mientras ellos estaban al sur, la única ventaja era que a mitad de camino se encontraba la comisaría, de ahí podrían sacar el armamento, y Mimi señaló también a unas cuadras la academia de tiro con arco, podría ir fácilmente y conseguir más flechas para su arco, lo que no era una mala idea, tomando en cuenta que el ruido atraía a esas bestias.

-Vale, Descansaremos hoy aquí y mañana comenzamos el viaje- Indicó Yamato sin permitir discusiones-

Aprovecharon el resto del día para ducharse y comer, por fortuna había gran variedad en la alacena y Mimi era una gran cocinera, al anochecer cada uno tomó su cuarto para dormir algo que ninguno de los dos hizo hasta muy entrada la madrugada. A la mañana siguiente se alistaron rápidamente, Yamato se colocó su chaqueta militar y le tendió el chaleco a la castaña, por lo que sabía los militares podrían estar terminando con la plaga, además de eso le tendió una 9 milímetros con dos cartuchos extra.

Bajaron del apartamento y comenzaron su travesía hasta la estación de policía, por el momento parecía que el movimiento sería poco, las calles estaban vacías y no había rastro de muertos o vivos. Mimi caminó cubriendo la retaguardia de su compañero, odiaba admitir que la hacía sentir segura a cada paso que avanzaban. Se detuvieron en una calle despejada después de varias horas corriendo, al mismo tiempo que Yamato le señalaba el automóvil frente a ellos, si tenían suerte podrían subir en el acortando el viaje.

La castaña asintió tomando la pistola con ambas manos y saliendo junto con el rubio, la puerta del copiloto estaba abierta e inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con la de ella. Abordaron al auto. Yamato tomó unos cables del tablero pegándolos hasta que se escuchó el rugido del motor. Ambos se sonrieron.

-Lo logramos- Mimi se relajó en el asiento.-

Manejó a toda velocidad en dirección a la estación de policía. Sin previo aviso del asiento trasero se levantó un muerto provocando que Yamato diera un volantazo al luchar por no ser mordido, Mimi intentaba empujarlo pero era más fuerte que ella, ninguno de los dos prestaba atención al camino por lo que no se percataron del muro que estaba frente a ellos hasta que la colisión los lanzó levemente hacia adelante deteniéndose por los cinturones de seguridad, el muerto se estampó contra la pared quedando completamente inmóvil.

-¿Estás bien?- Yamato sacudió la cabeza aclarando sus ideas- ¿Mimi?-

-Estoy bien- respondió-

En cuanto bajaron del auto se dieron cuenta que todo el estruendo había atraído un gran número de invitados no deseados. Estaban tan cerca que era imposible caminar hacia el otro sin correr el riesgo de que los atraparan. Se miraron unos instantes.

-¡Yamato!- Mimi apuntó su arma hacia el muerto más próximo-

-Ve a la estación de policía- indicó con la cabeza- te veré ahí-

Sin decir más dirigió su arma hacia los muertos vivientes y se alejó mirándola una última vez, Mimi ya estaba en marcha también. Desde esa dirección sería más fácil llegar primero a la academia, desviándose un momento. Contuvo un grito de rabia, por lo visto nada podía salir bien en ese jodido mundo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Aún hay alguien que lea ésta loca historia? Sé que a muchos les desalenta que se suba cada 20 mil años pero prometo no dejarla y este viernes subir otro más si es que no tengo mucho trabajo. **_

_**Sin más, espero su RR, y quiero agradecer a quienes ha estado al pendiente desde el primer capítulo, muchas gracias por tu RR, me motiva a seguir. **_

_**Frase de la semana: **__No he fallado. Simplemente he encontrado formas que no funcionan._

_**By: Ella Tsukino (:**_


	5. Una salida

**Hola chicos una disculpa por la tardanza en subir capítulos, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

Capítulo 5: Una salida

Corrió hacia el lado contrario esquivando a los muertos, el viento helado movía su larga cabellera mientras intentaba alejarse de la horda, sus botines azotaban el piso con rapidez al tiempo que giraba en una esquina. Se recargó un momento verificando que no hubiera obstáculos, la calle estaba incluso más abarrotada que la anterior, sujetó el pomo de la puerta que estaba a unos metros intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, cedió con facilidad y entró. Cambió de posición escrutando la tienda, estaba medio oscura al tener las cortinas bajas pero la poca luz le permitía observar claramente todo.

Recorrió el pequeño local, de ropa al parecer, sin encontrar nada. Observó la puerta de la bodega, sujetó el arma con ambas manos para obtener mayor firmeza y evitar errar al tiempo que pateaba la puerta para abrirla.

El lugar estaba alumbrado con unas luces naranjas que daban la sensación de que si permanecías por mucho tiempo terminarías atrapado para siempre, especialmente por el montón de cajas que se aglomeraba por todos lados y el escaso espacio con el que contaba.

Mientras caminaba comenzó a sentirse como en esos juegos donde solo se ve la pistola y tienes que disparar a un objetivo que se ponía en frente, cada que giraba o cambiaba de dirección aparecían zombies, la luz era tan escaza que en momentos tenía dificultades para reconocer lo que estaba frente a ella. La desesperación hizo su entrada justo en el peor momento, se sentía enclaustrada, nerviosa y culpable, toda esa combinación de sentimientos le oprimía el pecho. Bajó el arma y se detuvo a respirar por unos segundos repitiendo un _mantra "Está bien, está bien, está bien" "solo tienes que encontrar a Yamato" "Estarás bien"_. Se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos por un segundo, exhalar y tomar coraje nuevamente para seguir.

-¿Hay alguien?- cuestionó en voz alta- De preferencia que esté vivo-

Pasaron unos minutos para que llegara hasta el fondo de la bodega, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue a una de esas cosas comiéndose a un empleado. Le disparó su última bala en la cabeza y sacó un cartucho nuevo, cuando se disponía a ponerlo un estruendo la detuvo junto con unas cajas que se abalanzaron sobre ella, antes de que le cayeran encima se lanzó a un lado, rodó de costado posicionando una rodilla. Una sombre se detuvo justo en el lugar donde las lámparas impedían ver su rostro. Se preparó para disparar al momento que se acercaba, extrañamente para ser un muerto no se movía como uno.

-Alto ahí- dijo apuntando con el arma descargada-

-Lo… siento…-

Se puso de pie al escuchar la voz de la mujer recogiendo el cartucho y colocándolo en el arma, una joven como de la edad de su hermano se acercó cargando en sus brazos a un pequeño de 2 años que mantenía el rostro oculto en su cuello. Guardó el arma tendiéndole la mano a la chica, su nombre era Anna y tenía 20 años, su padre era dueño de esa tienda, cuando todo comenzó decidieron refugiarse en el local, el niño que llevaba en brazos era su hermano menor Nathaniel, sus padres desaparecieron durante el festival y nunca regresaron, algunos trabajadores pensaron en lo mismo pero de pronto comenzaron a atacarse, ella se refugió en el cuarto de servicio hasta ese momento, los disparos le dieron la esperanza de que todo hubiera acabado y ser rescatados.

-Lo siento- respondió la castaña sentándose- solo soy una chica de 16 años intentando llegar a casa-

-No importa- sonrió- me alegra que estés bien. ¿Tienes hambre? -

Pasó el tiempo platicando con Anna, era una chica muy buena, se veía realmente asustada y se preocupaba más por mantener al pequeño a salvo. Por lo visto esa era una característica de todos los hermanos mayores. Taichi, Yamato, Anna, ella… sonrió aligerando el ambiente y les explicó lo que planeaba hacer, en primer lugar, iría hacia la academia de tiro con arco para recuperar flechas, más silenciosas que un arma tomando en cuenta que les atraía el ruido y posteriormente correrían a la estación de policía donde esperarían a un amigo, les ofreció ir con ella, en cuanto estuvieran bien armados regresarían a su casa, y buscarían una forma de salir.

-¿Por qué no salir de una vez?- cuestionó

-Uno no abandona a su familia- respondió con una media sonrisa- mi familia y la de él están en el mismo lugar, no podemos irnos sin ellos-

-No creo que podamos hacer todo ese recorrido- murmuró- tu sabes usar un arma, yo llevo un niño en brazos, solo seríamos un estorbo. -

-Yo los protegeré, lo prometo- revolvió el cabello del pequeño- con mi vida. -

* * *

Se dirigió hacia el otro extremo seguido por un grupo de esas cosas, gracias a su movimiento lento no le costó nada alejarse lo suficiente como para caminar. Si no mal recordaba la comisaría no estaba lejos, solo tenía que avanzar unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la estación de policía. Intentó no disparar más de lo necesario, cada que sonaba el gatillo más de esas cosas aparecían atraídos por el sonido.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron instintivamente hacia la castaña, desde su perspectiva se veía demasiado pequeña e indefensa, solo tenía un arma con dos cartuchos extra de balas y el castaño, su hermano, le había prometido proteger a Hikari, lo menos que podía hacer era cuidar a Mimi. Negó con la cabeza, ella era lo suficiente inteligente como para llegar a salvo hasta la estación de policía.

Pateó a uno alejándolo de él mientras seguía su camino, no había nadie vivo, ni siquiera los militares estaban en las calles. Maldijo por lo bajo, esperaba que estuvieran controlando la situación, en menos de 3 días todo se había vuelto un infierno, le sorprendía el hecho de que haya ocurrido tan rápido la expansión del virus.

-Será mejor que continúe- se dijo en voz alta-

Sujetó con firmeza su arma y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta divisar las puertas de la estación de policía, el lugar aparentaba estar vacío, los separos estaban abiertos como si todos hubieran huido en el último minuto. Bajó la guardia dirigiéndose a la armería. Abrió las puertas y lo primero que sintió fue el peso de una de esas cosas sobre el haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

-¡Joder!-

Colocó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza del muerto evitando el contacto con los dientes y alejándolo lo más posible al tiempo que observaba como más de esas cosas se levantaban y dirigían hacia él. Gruñó manteniendo su brazo firme hacia la cosa esa, el otro se acercó tomándolo por el pie, si no se daba prisa sería alimento de monstruo.

Pateó con todas sus fuerzas al que lo sujetaba por la bota lanzándolo hacia el que estaba detrás, sujetó el rostro del que tenía encima y torció su cuello dejándolo sin vida completamente, sacó un cuchillo de su pierna izquierda y lo clavó en el cráneo del que se acercaba arrastrándose, colocó su bota en el pecho del ultimo e hizo lo mismo. Lo pateó a un lado limpiando la sangre del arma.

-Regla número 1- se recordó- nunca te distraigas-

Sacó los cuerpos del lugar y se aseguró de estar, esta vez, completamente solo, observó el reloj de pared esperando a que apareciera la castaña. Pasó una hora, dos, hasta caer la noche y no hubo señal de que llegara. Suspiró.

-Donde te metiste-

Aseguró la puerta convencido de que no se movería de noche y esperando que estuviera en un lugar seguro. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago sin comprender el por qué. Se recostó en el sillón sujetando con una mano el arma y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Se despertó en cuanto el sol comenzó a salir, si quería llegar ese mismo día tendría que salir muy temprano. Anna le ofreció una lata de fruta que guardaba para el desayuno, parecía realmente nerviosa, sus movimientos eran torpes y era más que obvio que mantenía una lucha interna. Le sonrió agradecida. 20 minutos después ya se había colocado su mochila decidida a salir, el movimiento en las calles por el momento parecía tranquilo, si era lo suficientemente silenciosa lograrían llegar sin ningún problema.

-Mimi… - Anna retorcía sus manos inquieta- iremos contigo-

La abrazó feliz prometiéndole que haría lo que fuera necesario para que ambos salieran de ahí sanos y salvos. Buscó en los cajones cualquier cosa que pudiera usar como arma consiguiendo únicamente un pequeño cuchillo. La castaña se colocó a la cabeza explicándole lo que significaba cada gesto o movimiento de las manos, el silencio era primordial así que no usaría el arma al menos que fuera realmente necesario, Nathaniel comprendió que no debía hacer ningún ruido y observó todo atentamente.

Salieron a las calles sintiendo el aire helado azotarles el rostro, la temperatura seguía bajando, pronóstico de que pronto entraría completamente el invierno. Anna abrazó a su hermano protegiéndolo del frío. Avanzaron unas cuadras sin ningún incidente, podía divisar la entrada a la academia.

-Mimi…- El tono que ocupó Anna al decir su nombre la alertó-

Se volvió ligeramente a los costados, un grupo de esas cosas se acercaba, la tranquilizó diciéndole que sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes mientras no te atraparan, al avanzar uno que no habían notado sujetó a la rubia por el hombro provocando un grito. Mimi actuó automáticamente disparando a la cabeza del monstruo, el resto se puso en movimiento hacia ellas y más y más comenzaron a salir de diferentes direcciones.

-Corran- ordenó-

Permitió que su compañera fuera en primera mientras ella se encargaba de derribar a los muertos más cercanos, el único ruido que se podía escuchar era el estruendo del gatillo al liberar las balas y los cuerpos al caer, cambió de cartucho rápidamente y continuó con su tarea. En cuanto cruzaron las puertas se detuvo sujetando las manijas y pidiéndole que buscara algo con que evitar que se abrieran. Anna recorrió el lugar desesperada hasta que dio con una barra de metal, entre las dos la colocaron justo a tiempo. El pequeño Nathaniel comenzó a llorar al ver como esas cosas ejercían fuerza contra la puerta y su hermana lo tranquilizó asegurándole que no podrían pasar.

-Revisaré el lugar- Mimi sujetó nuevamente el arma-

Recorrió el lugar sin encontrar nada que supusiera un peligro. Guió a Anna hasta el despacho, por decirlo así, del señor Genai mientras iba a recoger unos carcajs y flechas. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia los lockers donde se encontraba el suministro de flechas, amaba esa academia porque nunca se quedaba sin ellas, Llenó dos carcajs colocándolos en su espalda e hizo lo mismo con su mochila, esperaba que no le supusiera tanto problema correr tan cargada. Guardó el arma para poder sujetar el arco sin dificultad. Sonrió, era como recuperar un viejo amigo.

-¿Mimi?-

Reconocería esa voz en donde fuera, su maestro, el señor Genai, la observaba desde la entrada, se acercó corriendo, pero este le hizo señas para que se detuviera desconcertándola.

-Me han mordido- mostró la marca en el hombro derecho. -

Su corazón se detuvo al observarlo bien, tenía el mismo aspecto que Meiko después de haber sido mordida, las ojeras eran notorias y el tono de su piel comenzaba a cambiar. Bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-Está bien- la animó- me alegra saber que estás bien-

-Señor Genai…-

-Sé qué lo que te voy a pedir es difícil, pero- tosió doblándose un poco- no deseo convertirme en una de esas cosas-

-No puedo…-

-Eres la única que podría hacerlo- sonrió-

-Yo…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

-Después tienes que salir de aquí- mantuvo su sonrisa- buscar un lugar seguro y vivir. Sobrevive Mimi-

Sacó una flecha de su carcaj y colocó el culatín en la cuerda tensándola, estaba haciendo todo lo que su maestro le había enseñado, posicionando los pies de forma perpendicular a su objetivo, levantar el arco al momento de tensar la cuerda, guiar su mano bajo el labio con el brazo recto, respiró dos veces antes de soltar la flecha y bajar el arco. Un tiro perfecto.

Contuvo las lágrimas al verlo caer guardando todo sentimiento que no le ayudara a llegar a casa en una bóveda mental y se dirigió hacia al despacho, si tenían suerte la puerta trasera estaría despejada y podrían salir por ahí. Se colocó el protector de brazos y la dragonera.

-Vamos- Anna la observó con una pregunta silenciosa a la que no respondió- No perdamos tiempo-

Cómo lo supuso la puerta trasera estaba despejada, corrieron por un pequeño callejón hasta regresar a la calle principal que se dirigía a la estación de policía, los muertos aun empujaban las puertas de la academia dándoles la oportunidad de correr sin preocuparse.

La entrada quedó en su visión rápidamente, Yamato se encontraba en la puerta clavando un cuchillo en el cráneo del muerto más cerno. Solo había un par de esas cosas caminando y no le costó nada derribarlos atrayendo la atención del rubio. Le sonrió victoriosa.

* * *

-Empezaba a pensar que tendría que buscarte-

Le regresó una sonrisa autentica, no se lo diría, pero se sentía aliviado de verla haciendo una entrada espectacular, empuñando su arco y corriendo ágilmente. Cambió su atención hasta la rubia con el niño pequeño y enarcó una ceja. _"No podía dejarlos"_ la conversación que tuvieron se le vino a la mente.

-Déjame adivinar- se movió para que entraran a la estación de policía- tu estúpido instinto de protección-

-No podía dejarlos- respondió haciendo eco de sus pensamientos-

-Lo suponía- rodó los ojos-

Dejó el arco sobre el escritorio después de asegurar las puertas, por ese día descansarían en la comisaría, después, buscarían nuevamente un vehículo en el que moverse más fácilmente ya que ahora tenían a un niño pequeño y una chica, sin experiencia en el manejo de armas, que proteger. Mimi recorrió la armería inspeccionando las armas, había tantas que no reconocía ni la mitad de lo que estaba observando, era buena disparando e identificaba al menos un cuarto de ellas.

Yamato dejó a la rubia descansar en el sillón junto a su hermano y siguió a la castaña observándola desde el marco de la puerta, se veía un poco más cansada que la última vez que la vio, sus medias estaban rotas y había pequeñas marcas de sangre en sus zapatos, sus enormes ojos miraban todo maravillada. Se volvió hacia él con una media sonrisa.

-Tú eres el experto- reconoció sacándole la lengua- ¿Qué me recomiendas?-

Se acercó a ella tomando de la mesa una pechera, un cinturón para armas, dos fundas para piernas y lanzándoselas. Mimi se las probó ajustándolas, aunque tuvo que pedirle ayuda para colocarse la pechera.

-Te quedan bien- aseguró Yamato, ahora…- observó las armas- unas semiautomáticas 9 mm en las fundas de las piernas- las tomó y colocó en ella continuando con su pesquisa- Walther p99 con silenciador para el cinturón, muy útil si no queremos atraer más de esas cosas- Mimi le sonrió- y por ultimo unas escopetas SPAS-12, son muy buenas- las puso al frente y dio un paso hacia atrás- ahora si eres la chica bajita más aterradora que he conocido-

-Idiota- murmuró sacándole el dedo- Gracias.-

Yamato se tiró en el piso colocando su chaqueta como almohada y mirando al techo, Mimi se sentó en el piso recargándose en el sillón que ya tenía a los hermanos, sujetó sus piernas con los brazos como si intentara mantenerse unida.

Habían sido unos días difíciles, cuatro días fueron suficientes para comprobar que el mundo se había ido al infierno, no sabía si sus hermanos lo habían logrado, había matado a dos personas, su mejor amiga y a su maestro. En eso se resumía su mundo ahora. Movió la cabeza para disipar aquellas ideas percatándose de la mirada de Yamato.

-Deberías dormir- sugirió el chico colocando su brazo bajo la cabeza- necesitarás fuerzas para mañana-

Asintió sin chistar, no le apetecía que su mente siguiera proyectando esas imágenes. La miró dormir durante unos momentos, mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y murmuraba en voz baja abrazándose el delgado cuerpo. Él había recibido entrenamiento para ese tipo de trabajo y por más que fuera una excelente tiradora no estaba hecha para ser una asesina. Se sacó la chaqueta militar de la cabeza y la tendió sobre su cuerpo hecho un ovillo, su entrecejo se relajó un poco.

Despertó al grupo un poco antes de que el sol saliera, necesitaban todas las horas de luz que pudieran rescatar, especialmente porque oscurecía más rápido en esa estación del año. Mimi se colocó todo el equipo que había elegido Yamato para ella, se veía ridícula, como un conejo intentando engañar al zorro, y aun así su mirada reflejaba decisión al sujetar su arco. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle como, en un segundo, podía dejar de parecer una inocente y delicada adolescente a una mujer decidida a sobrevivir. En cambio, Anna sujetaba débilmente, con una mano, la pistola que le habían dado y con la otra al niño.

Él llevaba consigo una R-15 al hombro, dos BERETTA M92FS HEAVY-WEIGHT colgadas de su cinturón, una HK USP en cada pierna y en la espalda dos escopetas muy parecidas a las de Mimi, por la parte trasera colgó un machete con su funda, terminó de llenar una bolsa enorme con municiones, dos pares de radio comunicadores y un montón de armas.

-El plan es el siguiente- El chico se puso firme, posición militar- iré al frente para guiarlas, Anna y… Nathaniel- dudó brevemente en los nombres- estarán en el centro para poder protegerlos y tú cuidarás la retaguardia Mimi- asintió- está prohibido utilizar las armas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, salvo el arco o armas blancas- mostró su machete- el objetivo es conseguir un automóvil en el cual movernos rápidamente ya que no será fácil caminar entre esas cosas llevando una bolsa de armas.

Las chicas asintieron. Yamato tomó la bolsa y se la colgó al hombro, parecía pesada pero no hizo ningún comentario. Salieron siguiendo sus pasos con agilidad, los dos amigos, sugiriendo una forma de llamarlos, mantenían un perfecto control y sincronía de la situación, la castaña reconocía cada gesto y movimientos que indicaba, no les costó mucho llegar a una calle más o menos despejada y sin perder tantas flechas. Se detuvieron en seco al visualizar un auto en la calle contigua, el problema: estaba rodeado de esas cosas.

-Haremos lo siguiente- Yamato cambió el arma de fuego por el machete que llevaba en su cinturón- Anna, ustedes esperarán en esta parte, parece segura y si llegara a aparecer alguna de esas cosas te he mostrado lo básico al disparar- la rubia asintió poco convencida- Mimi tú y yo despejaremos el área para poder llevarnos el auto.

La aludida asintió colgándose el arco de lado hacia la espalda y sujetando las Walther p99 del cinturón, cada uno se dirigió lo más silenciosamente posible al extremo contrario. Mimi fue la primera en hacer el movimiento, silbó llamando la atención de los que estaban de su lado y avanzó tranquilamente disparando a la cabeza, golpeó con el mango de la pistola al más cercano y le quebró el cuello de una patada.

Yamato la observó admirado, por primera vez notaba realmente la determinación y el talento que poseía, quizá se había equivocado al suponer que no tenía madera para aquello. Llamó la atención de una de esas cosas para evitar pensar en que esa chica lo hacía tener sentimientos tan contradictorios. Clavó el arma en el cráneo del primero usándolo como escudo para adentrarse en un espacio vació, se deshizo del cuerpo y arremetió nuevamente contra el más cercano, giró en su eje evitando la mordida de otro y se tomó sus 5 segundos para quebrarle el cuello con ambas manos, se percató de que la castaña había terminado con su grupo y subía al capo del auto cambiando las armas por el arco. Una flecha pasó rozando su rostro para clavarse en el cráneo del muerto a su espalda. En menos de dos minutos habían despejado el área. Le tendió la mano a su compañera aun y cuando no la necesitaba.

-Quién diría que somos un buen equipo- dijo Mimi apartándose un mechón de cabello-

-Quién lo diría- se burló poniendo la mano en su cabeza- veré si puedo echarlo a andar.

La castaña asintió indicándole a Anna que se acercaran con una mano, pero se negó diciendo que estaban más seguros de ese lado y no quería estorbar, se mantuvo alerta en lo que Yamato lograba encender el automóvil. 40 segundos, solamente 40 segundos fueron los necesarios para que otro grupo de esas cosas apareciera. Anna gritó desesperada soltando al pequeño que gateó lejos del lugar.

Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Yamato corrió disparando a los muertos y levantó del suelo al pequeño que lloraba a todo pulmón. Mimi se quedó helada por un momento antes de tomar las semiautomáticas y correr hacia Anna, podía salvarla, podía hacerlo. La mano de su compañero la detuvo. Lo observó con odio.

-Tengo que ayudarla- rugió- SUEL-TA-ME-

-No seas estúpida, no puedes ayudarla-

Miró hacia la dirección de Anna y por más que odiara admitirlo tenía razón. Tenía a cinco de esas cosas mordiéndola sin piedad, lágrimas surcaban sus ojos mientras pedía que la ayudaran, pero no podían hacer nada, incluso si mataban a todos… apretó los dientes.

-Vámonos- aflojó el amarre al verla desistir de su locura- pongamos al niño bajo un techo seguro.-

-Le prometí que los protegería- murmuró mirándolo con desesperación- se lo prometí-

Yamato desvió la mirada incomodo de ver reflejado todo su dolor, insistió en que había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos y la soltó completamente caminando hacia el auto. Mimi miró en dirección a Anna que le suplicaba que hiciera algo. Se disculpó disparándole en la cabeza y caminó hasta el automóvil colocando aquel recuerdo bajo su bóveda mental, si seguía así pronto le explotaría en su cara. Sujetó al pequeño Nathaniel intentando calmarlo al tiempo que daba indicaciones de cómo llegar a su casa.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ambos. Él no sabía cómo explicarle que lo que había ocurrido no era su culpa, no podías proteger a todo el mundo, tarde o temprano alguien saldría herido y ella había decidido no pensar demasiado, por el momento, en esos días, solo quería llegar a casa y asegurarse de que sus hermanos estaban bien, un abrazo fuerte de Taichi, de esos que te hacían sentir que nada podría salir mal. Pero habían salido mal.

-Aquí- dijo media hora después de viaje acunando al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos.- es aquí-

Bajaron del automóvil en silencio.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me disculpo por la tardanza espero poder subir otro capítulo el día martes y les agradezco a todos los que todavía leen esta historia. Nos vemos pronto y de corazón espero que estén bien. **


	6. Hogar

Hola! Volví, siento tener tan abandonado esta historia pero, si no son de México, aquí estamos con educación a distancia y bueno, es horrible para los estudiantes y para los maestros también, ocupa más tiempo que si estuviéramos de forma presencial… en fin, de corazón espero todos estén bien, sanos y seguros.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Hogar

Bajó del auto sujetando al niño dormido, no se molestó en sacar las armas al ver el vecindario relativamente vació, los únicos muertos caminando estaba a unas casas de distancia por lo que no representaban ningún peligro. En cuanto subió los primeros escalones hacia la puerta, esta se abrió y un castaño sujetando una semiautomática salió corriendo para envolverla en un abrazo. Recargó la cabeza en su hermano permitiendo que le trasmitiera todo su cariño y alivio por haber vuelto a casa sana y salva mientras los guiaba dentro de la casa.

Al cruzar el umbral Takeru se arrojó a ella con lágrimas en los ojos, lo envolvió con un brazo sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero se resistió, sus amigos también se encontraban ahí: Sora, Miyako, Ken y Koushiro. Bromeó un poco con el hecho de que era la gran Mimi Tachikawa y que no la detendrían un par de muertos apestosos, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su hermanito.

Yamato se mantuvo un poco alejado de la escena, no era su familia, apenas los conocía así que no se sentía cómodo presenciándola. Buscó con la mirada a su hermana que bajó corriendo de las escaleras al oír el alboroto de la sala. Se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano dejando que la girara por toda la habitación y rieron alegremente.

La castaña los observó de reojo mientras colocaba al niño en el sillón y se sentaba a su lado acariciando el cabello. Los dos hermanos se acercaron invitados por Taichi. Tenían mucho de qué hablar.

-Ustedes primero- pidió Mimi-

Taichi contó desde el momento que todo comenzó en el parque, la multitud enloqueció al instante, la mitad de las personas terminó lesionada incluso antes de que los caníbales se acercaran, al verla en el escenario luchar contra dos de ellos intentó ayudarla disparando pero tuvo que dedicarse a los que se acercaban a él, confiaba lo suficiente en las habilidades de su hermana para lograr salir de ahí, así que se llevó a Takeru a un lugar seguro, no les costó mucho salir del parque, incluso unos militares les ayudaron pero poco después replegaron al ejercito convencidos de que eran demasiados para combatirlos, él se quedó a esperarla, fue entonces que se le ocurrió llamarla y para su suerte le respondió. Lo siguiente todos lo conocían, la horda de muertos, Meiko herida, él haciéndose cargo de Hikari.

Corrieron hasta su automóvil enfrentando pocas de esas cosas, no tuvieron ninguna dificultad en llegar a casa, el vecindario estaba hecho un caos, las personas salían despavoridas de sus hogares y había más de un accidente. Se refugiaron dentro asegurando la casa completa, por suerte contaba con unas cuantas armas que usaban cuando a su padre le dio por cazar. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nada podría entrar volvió a marcarle, así es como se percató de que la señal telefónica había muerto, revisó el televisor pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. No le quedó más que esperar que ambos estuvieran a salvo, deseo que se fortaleció cuando Hikari les contó que su hermano era militar.

Al día siguiente estuvieron llegando Sora y los demás a diferente hora. En ese momento intervinieron sus amigos, ninguno tuvo dificultad en regresar a casa pero lo que encontraron no fue demasiado alentador. Sora encontró a su madre devorándose al vecino, se encerró en su casa hasta el día siguiente que huyó hasta ahí. Ken y Miyako tuvieron la misma suerte, ninguno pudo rescatar a su familia. Koushiro fue el único afortunado que logró llevar con vida a sus padres, se encontraban arriba descansando en una habitación.

Y ahí terminaba su relato, los siguientes 4 días los habían dedicado a mantenerse a salvo y esperar que entraran en cualquier instante, lo que no se imaginaron fue que lo hicieran con un niño pequeño.

Yamato y Mimi contaron juntos la historia que vivieron esos días, dejando que cada uno llenara los huecos creados tras el accidente de auto, y volviendo a hilar todo a la perfección. Taichi observó a su hermana analíticamente esperando que diera alguna muestra de sentirse culpable pero se mantuvo tranquila en todo momento.

-Mimi, lo siento- Sora la abrazó sollozando al escuchar todo lo que tuvo que vivir su amiga-

-Estoy bien- respondió acariciando la cabellera roja de su amiga- me alegra que hayan podido llegar aquí y siento mucho lo de su familia-

-Jamás pensé que algo así llegara a ocurrir- respondió Ken, mantenía un brazo alrededor de Miyako y con la mano libre sujetaba las de ella- es decir, ¿Acaso es una película de terror? No estamos en un videojuego o una película de Hollywood.- enarcó las cejas- esas personas mueren y reviven, como zombies. Es ilógico-

-Zombies, caminantes, muertos vivientes…- Miyako enumeró los nombres que conocía para llamarlos- lo que sean…-

Hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar en eso, es decir, jamás pensó que todas esas películas tontas que le gustaba ver a Ken algún día se volvieran realidad. La sala entró en una discusión sobre las posibilidades de que aquello fuera un problema a nivel nacional e incluso mundial. Ahí fue donde entró Yamato explicando lo que había descubierto en su trabajo, pero ni ellos tenían demasiada información sobre la contingencia.

-Taichi Yagami, por cierto- su hermano le tendió la mano con una sonrisa- Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana-

-Yamato Ishida- respondió estrechándola- y creo que yo soy quien debería agradecer-

-Y yo soy Takeru Takaishi- saludó el rubio menor, sonriendo - me caes bien.

Mimi le despeinó el cabello rodando los ojos, era la primera vez que su pequeño hermano daba la aprobación a un chico. No le pasó inadvertido el pequeño gesto de confusión al escuchar el nombre de los chicos pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Después de un rato Sora se puso de pie anunciando que era hora de que todos descansaran, en su ausencia la casa se había organizado a la perfección, las chicas dormían en la habitación de Mimi, los chicos en la de Taichi y los padres de Koushiro en el cuarto de Takeru, ella decidió que el pequeño dormiría con ellas y a Yamato se le dio la opción de dormir junto con ellos u ocupar la planta baja, decidió tomar la segunda opción poniendo como excusa que podría vigilar desde ahí. En cuanto a ese tema no estaban muy bien, por lo que el rubio decidió que se harían rondas para asegurarse que nada se acercara más de la cuenta, turnos nocturnos y relevos por día, el empezaría. Todos asintieron y subieron a su habitación.

La primera en tomar una ducha fue Mimi, el agua caliente relajaba su cuerpo a cada minuto y por fin, al saberse sola, lloró en silencio al tiempo que cientos de imágenes cruzaban por su mente, sentía pena por todas las personas que ahora no pensaban más que en comerse a otros y por aquellos que tuvo que matar, recordaba perfectamente la sonrisa de su maestro antes de soltar la flecha, el terror en la mirada de Anna, el momento en que Meiko dejó de ser ella, sus ojos… Cerró la llave dejando que el agua se llevara todo aquel dolor, debía ser fuerte, si quería salir de ese infierno, tenía que serlo.

Se colocó un pijama estilo bata de dormir que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y caminó a su cuarto, Miyako y Sora estaban dentro cuidando al pequeño que acababa de despertar, mantenía su rostro escondido en una almohada y volteaba de vez en cuando intentando encontrar a su hermana. Le saludó de lejos con la mano y se sentó junto a sus amigas.

-¿Realmente estás bien?- cuestionó Miyako- lo que viviste debió ser traumático-

-Estoy bien- aseguró sonriéndoles- no digo que haya sido fácil pero… pudo ser peor-

-Pensamos que estarías muerta- Sora hizo un puchero- temimos lo peor-

-Tengan un poco más de fe en mi- bromeó la castaña- no podía rendirme sin saber que ustedes estaban a salvo- sujetó las manos de cada uno- y no me rendiré hasta que lo estén-

-Me siento triste por nosotras poder estar aquí y Meiko…- Miyako comenzó a llorar

El sonido de unos nudillos al contacto con la puerta las distrajo, La pelimorada enarcó una ceja limpiándose las lágrimas al ver a Yamato cargando a una pequeña castaña. Mimi le indicó que pasara e hizo espacio para que la colocara, la miró con ternura antes de enderezarse y ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras salía.

-Meiko está en un mejor lugar- respondió mirando la fotografía que estaba en su buró, cuatro chicas reían abrazadas en una alberca. Suspiró- Espero que sea así-

-Bueno- Sora aplaudió dando un salto- No hay que ponerse así, ya hemos pasado por mucho como para torturarnos más. Ahora a dormir-

Las chicas acomodaron todo, los niños durmieron en la cama mientras ellas improvisaron con cobertores y almohadas. Se tumbó sobre la colcha, sus ojos se cerraron casi al instante cayendo en una oscuridad poco placentera. Cambió de posición más de una vez, las imágenes de esos días volvían a su mente sin piedad.

Se despertó bañada en sudor conteniendo el grito que amenazaba con despertar a toda la casa, se incorporó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie.

Bajó las escaleras en busca de un vaso con agua pero se arrepintió al instante, su camisón era tan delgado que el frío de la noche se le colocaba hasta los huesos, comenzó a tiritar en cuanto bajó el último escalón.

Yamato estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la ventana con su ropa normal y cargando el R-15, tenía su atención puesta afuera aun cuando la noche parecía tranquila, pasó directo a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua pero de regreso se quedó recargada en el marco observándolo, su cabello se veía más claro a la luz de la luna y sus ojos bicolor brillaban con intensidad.

* * *

Giró la cabeza levemente mirándola de reojo, sin sus zapatos altos era aún más pequeña y vestía un simple camisón rosa. Fingió que no la había notado hasta que la curiosidad pudo más.

-¿Me vas a espiar toda la noche?- preguntó sin mirarla- sé que estás ahí-

-No te estoy espiando- se defendió sin moverse-

No dijo nada y se volvió con una media sonrisa palmeando el lado libre del sillón para que se sentara. Rodó los ojos caminando hacia él y tomó asiento a un lado colocando su barbilla en las rodillas.

-¿Sigues sin poder dormir?- cuestionó escrutando la noche-

-aja- afirmó- cada que cierro los ojos veo a Meiko caminando hacia mí con la mirada perdida… También tengo pesadillas.-

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

Mantuvo su mirada al frente a pesar de sentir la de la castaña sorprendida, su rostro no tuvo ningún cambio significativo de expresión pero no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta con un tono más suave de lo normal, seguía pensando que era una de las chicas más fuertes y decidida que había conocido, para tener 16 años, pero aun así mirar esos grandes ojos y esa pequeña boca comprimirse en un puchero le provocaba un instinto de protección que no lograba comprender.

-Estoy en la calle, parada observando como Meiko devora a todos y cada uno de las personas en esta casa; intento ayudarlos, hago lo imposible pero no puedo moverme ni un centímetro, los veo en el piso, muertos, solo queda Takeru…- Se gira levemente al escuchar el pequeño temblor de su voz- me mira suplicando que lo ayude pero no puedo hacer nada, solo puedo mirar, ella se gira hacia mí, sonríe con la cara llena de sangre y cuando pienso que ya ha pasado lo peor me encuentro con mi familia frente a mí, pero ya no son ellos…- Tembló levemente sujetando más fuerte sus piernas- A eso tengo que agregar ver una y otra vez la muerte de Anna y mi maestro-

Su voz disminuyó conforme relataba el sueño, apretó el agarre de sus piernas parpadeando rápidamente evitando que las lágrimas cayeran. Lo que menos quería era que la viera llorar. Se puso de pie y colocó sobre sus hombros un cobertor acomodándolo de forma que no se cayera y volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

-Son solo pesadillas- respondió mirándola profundamente-

-Podrían no serlo…-

-Mimi- sonó un poco molesto- eres esa clase de persona que daría su vida por un niño que nunca había visto. Conocí a personas como tú. Crees que los demás dependen de ti, quieres protegerlos a toda costa y te sientes culpable cuando no puedes hacerlo, pero no es tu responsabilidad, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, si sigues pensando así lo único que lograrás es que te maten. Han sobrevivido todo este tiempo, tu familia y amigos son fuertes, valientes y encontrarán la forma de salir.

Se miraron fijamente durante mucho tiempo, tenía razón nada de esto había sido su culpa y no tenía por qué tomar la responsabilidad de protegerlos a todos, sin embargo no tenía otra opción. Mimi le sonrió, para tener esa finta de chico malo era definitivamente el más dulce que conocía, él le devolvió una sonrisa ladina.

-Deberías subir a tu cuarto- dio por terminada la plática-

-¿Te molesto?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza-

-No, pero supongo que estarás cansada-

-No quiero dormir- se quejó con un mohín-

Continuaron platicando sobre tonterías, como, cuánto tiempo había entrenado tiro con arco, que más habilidades tenía, mientras él le explicaba su paso por la academia militar y la resiente asignación al cuerpo militar de Odaiba. Al final la castaña terminó contando su historia familiar, uno de los aspectos más peculiares desde el punto de vista de Yamato, de modo que se dio cuenta que solo el mayor era hijo biológico de los señores Yagami mientras ella y el más pequeño fueron adoptados al fallecer sus padres. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando por el cansancio.

* * *

Despertó a las 5 de la mañana, estaba en el sillón grande recostada y cubierta con la cobija de la noche anterior mientras Yamato dormitaba sentado en el más pequeño. Sin hacer ruido le colocó la cobija y subió a la habitación donde encontró a Sora despierta.

-¿Dónde estabas?- susurró-

-Abajo-

-¿Con el chico guapo?- cuestionó regalándole una de esas sonrisas tipo "sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado"

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- tomó su toalla y el cepillo de dientes- no hay nada entre nosotros, salvo las ganas de sobrevivir.-

Le sacó la lengua dirigiéndose al baño, lo único que extrañaba de los departamentos era el agua caliente. Intentó ducharse lo más rápido posible para no morir congelada, el agua caliente se había agotado hace días. A partir de las 6:30 A.M. la casa estaba totalmente activa, cada uno ocupaba un puesto ya sea de vigilancia o como cocineros. Ella tomó momentáneamente el puesto de chef, de todos los presentes era la que mejor cocinaba y quería aprovechar la comida perecedera antes de que no sirviera, desde la noche anterior la luz había dejado de funcionar.

Durante todo el desayuno Koushiro mantuvo su atención puesta en Mimi como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, lo que no le sorprendió, desde pequeños siempre la había cuidado como a una hermana. Decidió tomar la primera guardia en el techo.

-Voy contigo- propuso inmediatamente el pelirrojo.

Subieron al techo en silencio, se sentaron y el sujetó de la mano a la castaña como era su costumbre, mentalmente ella contaba los minutos que tardaría en preguntarle si estaba bien. Tardó aproximadamente 3 horas y 5 zombies el que por fin hablara.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- inquirió un poco preocupado-

-Estoy bien- le sonrió fingidamente- ¿Tú?-

-No mientas- ordenó- te conozco-

-Más que yo misma al parecer- bajó la mirada- estoy bien, en serio, podría estar mejor, pero al menos lo sobrellevo-

Sin decirle nada la envolvió con sus brazos. Mimi lo sujetó con fuerza, sabía perfectamente que no le contaría nada, en realidad, no entendía porque anoche le contó aquello a Yamato. Koushiro acarició su cabello susurrando que no tenía por qué cargar con aquello ella sola, al final se alejó asegurándole que no cargaba nada que no pudiera soportar.

Bajaron tomados de la mano a la hora de comida, Hikari los observó atentamente.

-¿Es tu novio?- cuestionó

-Hikari- Yamato regañó a su hermana- no es asunto tuyo-

-No- respondió divertida- es mi amigo.-

-¿Por qué lo tomas de la mano?- parecía confundida.

-mmm… no lo sé- fue sincera- es algo que hacemos desde que éramos pequeños, como tomar la mano de tu hermano.

-Amigos- se burló el rubio

Desde el primer día que se topó con su grupo Yamato pudo darse cuenta que el pelirrojo aspiraba a más que una amistad y así mismo también había notado que la castaña realmente no mostraba interés por él, así que no pudo evitar molestarlo un poco, no le agradaba el chico, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo queriendo estar al lado de Mimi y por si fuera poco lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, como si no pudiera romperle la cara en dos segundos. Se alejó con una sonrisa al verlo soltar a su "amiga" y dirigirse a otro lado dejándola un poco confundida.

Después de la comida Yamató tomó el puesto de vigía, sujetó su Ak-47 por el hombro y subió las escaleras hacia el techo. Sin nada que hacer Mimi se dedicó unos momentos a pasear por la casa asegurándose que todo fuera seguro y se acercó al pequeño Nathaniel que parecía acoplarse al lugar, especialmente al tener a Hikari y Takeru cuidándolo, se sentó con los dos niños y escuchó su plática.

-Nathaniel es un buen niño- decía Hikari sujetándolo en el aire- y se parece a ti- señalando a su hermano.-

-Claro que no, yo soy mucho más guapo- dijo moviendo la cabeza altaneramente-

-¿Quién es él bebe más guapo?- la pequeña castaña ignoraba a su hermano- Tú, mucho más que Takeru-

-¡Oye!- le sacó la lengua, por lo visto era una costumbre de hermanos- está bien, al menos admitiré que es más tierno que yo,-

-Lo sé- le sonrió a su amigo- vayamos a jugar-

Takeru asintió y la sujetó de la mano subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto, negó con la cabeza divertida al verlos llevarse tan bien en poco tiempo, continuó recorriendo el lugar, Koushiro hablaba con sus padres en la cocina, quienes la saludaron y agradecieron que los recibieran ahí, Ken y Miyako permanecían atentos a la ventana, él sostenía una semiautomática, Yamato se había encargado de enseñarle lo básico en caso de que fuera necesario y Taichi estaba con Sora en el patio enseñándole como usar correctamente el arma, del grupo, aparte de ella, Sora era a la que mejor se le daba el manejo de armas pero realmente no sabía sujetarla, el rostro de su amiga estaba a punto de volverse del color de su cabello al sentir a su hermano, si no conociera lo distraído que era su hermano apostaría que lo hacía a propósito.

Estaba agradecida de que al menos por ese lapso de tiempo las cosas estuvieran tranquilas, estuvieran juntos y pudieran ser normales.

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando la historia, pronto cambiaré mi computadora y espero poder subir capítulos más seguido, aunque la historia ya la tengo toda (hace un mes descubrí que me falta solo el ultimo capitulo, el cual juraría que si hice) y que todo este show de aprende en casa sea más relajado y me permita dedicarle tiempo a mis cosas.

Mil gracias a quienes aún me leen y esperan a que suba un capitulo, nuevamente de corazón deseo que todos estén bien, por favor cuídense mucho y aunque nos veamos exagerados mantengan todas las medidas y precauciones posibles.


End file.
